


SKAM - Esther

by septembergirl



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF, SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexualitet, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bisexuell, F/F, Female Relationships, Lesbian Character, Lesbisk, SKAM, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl/pseuds/septembergirl
Summary: Denna säsong handlar om hur huvudkaraktären, Esther, inser att saker och ting inte är som i den ungdomslitteratur hon läst. Esthers skam handlar om hur hon, som sjuttonåring, knappt sexdebuterat än och inte direkt vill det heller. Det handlar om att inte känna sig tillräcklig.AKAVi vill och behöver ha en asexuell karaktär och om man vill ha något är det lika bra att fixa det själv._Disclaimer: Denna historia, med mina egna karaktärer Esther och Charlee, hade aldrig funnits utan originalet, så tusen tack till Julie Andem och alla remakes för inspiration, alla karaktärerna och deras historier. Äger alltså ingenting. Karaktärerna är inspirerade av originalet, men deras namn kan ha ändrats (till exempel heter karaktären Vilde Doris i denna berättelse och Isak/Eskild heter Noah). Även upplägget är inspirerat av originalet, men jag lägger ut ett nytt kapitel varje eller varannan dag. Har jag glömt att tagga någonting viktigt, skriv gärna till mig!





	1. i.

**Lördag 22:15 – Charlees POV**

”SKÅL!”, skriker Nora för att kunna överrösta musiken och vi sveper spriten Edith lyckats sno från sina föräldrars barskåp.

Jag borde inte ha börjat dricka, borde egentligen övergå till att dricka läsk som Amira, men jag vill komma till det där stadiet där ingenting gör ont längre. När kroppen löses upp och jag blir, inte direkt hon jag vill vara, men _någon annan_. Jag tittar mig omkring i lägenheten, söker med blicken efter nästa person som ska få ligga kvidande under mina fingrar. Någon fångar min blick över rummet. Vi gick i samma årskurs förra året, han ska precis börja sista året på natur. Han höjer sitt glas i en skål och jag höjer ögonbrynen till svar. Det skulle inte vara första gången ens, jag är redan på väg. Jag ska fan få hångla. Men innan jag ens hunnit halvvägs genom rummet bryts min väg av en tjej som springer med handen mot munnen. Jag tvekar och vet inte riktigt varför jag följer efter henne. Jag intalar mig för att det är för att jag behöver gå till toaletten och bättra på läppstiftet, men det är en fullkomligt värdelös ursäkt med tanke på att när jag hånglar kommer det ju att försvinna oavsett.

Jag knackar resolut på dörren.

”Är du okej?”

Hennes hulkningar inifrån toaletten är svar nog och jag gläntar på dörren, som hon väl inte hann låsa. Tvekar, men lägger sedan en hand på hennes axel Sätter upp hennes hår i en knut, hämtar vatten åt henne, tänker på att jag hade kunnat hångla just i denna minut. Istället sitter jag på knä bredvid en tjej som uppenbarligen druckit för mycket och som jag inte ens _känner_.

”Känner du någon här?”, undrar jag.

Då möter hon min blick och det är som att min kropp glöder plötsligt. _Wow, okej_. Hennes ansikte, jag vill bara ta hennes kinder mellan mina fingrar och titta på henne resten av mitt liv. Hur har jag kunnat missa den här tjejen hela kvällen?

”Noah”, mumlar hon.

”Noah?”, upprepar jag dumt, innan jag kommer ihåg att jag faktiskt ställde en fråga. ”Åh, Noah. Okej,”

Jag reser mig motvilligt upp och hjälper henne att komma upp, och hon är ändå förvånansvärt stabil.

”Är du okej?”, undrar jag, igen.

Hon nickar.

”Förlåt för det där”, mumlar hon.

Jag svarar inte, jag kan nog inte svara. Jag kan knappt titta på henne längre för jag kan inte tänka ordentligt då. Det enda rimliga jag tänker är att jag vill kyssa henne. Nu.

”Där är han, kom”, säger jag, tar hennes hand och leder henne förbi Magnus och Doris som hånglar, Nora och Edith som dansar och Amira som roat tittar på medan Chris försöker flirta med någon.

Noah får syn på oss och sträcker ut en arm mot oss, men innan han hinner säga någonting har en annan snubbe fångat in tjejen.

”Men gud, hur mår du?”, undrar han och jag slås av att hon skulle kunna se så skör ut i hans armar, och hon ser trött ut, men hennes blick är fäst på mig tills jag börjar rodna och känner att det är dags för mig att dra. Jag klarar inte av att se henne i hans armar sådär.

Det är först när jag lämnar dem som jag inser att jag inte ens vet vad hon heter. Vilket egentligen inte spelar någon roll. För hon har pojkvän. Jag stönar tyst för mig själv och öppnar en coca cola på väg till Elliott. Han borde kunna få mig på andra tankar. Men när jag ler mot honom tänker jag ändå bara på henne och jag inser att jag bara vill se henne igen. Betoning på valfritt ord. _Bara. Vill. Se. Henne. Igen._ Jag vill hångla upp henne mot en vägg och krama hennes bröst under mina händer och låta mina fingra röra sig över hennes kropp och smeka av henne hennes rosa tyllkjol och utforska varenda del av henne. Och ännu bättre, låta henne göra vad hon vill med mig.

Jag behöver inte ens vända mig om för att känna _hennes blick på mig_.

_

****

**Söndag 17:18, Esthers POV**

Han smeker mig över kroppen och jag är lättad över att kläderna fortfarande är på.

”Det är okej, ingen fara, vi tar det i din takt”, sa han när vi började ses och även om det var lugnande då har vi setts i flera månader nu och egentligen borde det hänt för flera veckor sedan.

Jag tänker på vad Linn sa en gång för flera år sedan. Och penetrerande sex behöver inte vara målet. Betydligt lättare för henne att säga som inte behöver ta hänsyn till något manligt könsorgan och stereotypa könsroller. 

Jag inser att jag egentligen inte är här. Funderar på den där sockerdrickan folk pratar om, popcornen i magen, kåtheten. Varför lovade dikten mig saker som verkligheten inte kan uppfylla?

Det enda jag känner är att det är en sådan obekväm grej att han har sett mig naken, att han har kunnat följa min hud och alla mina kurvor med blicken. Att han kunde se vartenda hårstrå som jag definitivt inte rakat bort, varenda leverfläck, varenda bristning. Att jag kunde se hela hans kropp. Att känna hud mot hud, hur det brände och skavde. Så låter det inte alls i all den skönlitteratur jag kastat mig över i min iver att kompensera för min fullkomliga okunskap och mina extremt icke-existerande erfarenheter. ALDRIG läst en ungdomsbok där det inte går alls, där det gör för ont, där slidan hade huggit om den hade haft tänder. Aldrig hade han känt sig så ovälkommen någonstans. Men jag vill ju. Tror jag.

Det är väl bara att konstatera att jag är uruselt liggmaterial, för jag märker att han vill och jag blir våt av att känna mig åtrådd och av att hångla men sedan… blir det ingenting mer. Det skaver och pressas för hårt och jag försöker, det gör jag verkligen, men jag vill egentligen bara ligga här, prata, kramas, gosa, pussa honom lite på kinden, käklinjen, näsan, halsen. Åtminstone 50% påklädda.

Linn sa en gång när han och jag precis hade börjat träffas att jag aldrig skulle göra något jag inte ville, och jag himlade med ögonen och sa att jag hade koll på det där med samtycke. Jag tänkte att men jag vill ju, bara inte riktigt än. Jag attraheras ju av honom, jag tänker på honom hela tiden i princip, jag blir glad av att se honom, jag fantiserar om honom.

”När tror du att du är redo att ha sex?”, frågade han mig för ett litet tag sen och jag tänkte att det var fint att han frågade och det var skönt att kunna svara nu, om du vill. För han menade penetrerande sex med kuk och jag tänkte att ja, någon gång ska det ju ske.

Men sedan när kläderna väl åkt av och kondomen åkt fram och jag kände mer skam än någonting annat kändes det som att det var för sent att säga nej.

_

****

**Måndag, 11:40**

Det är praktiskt taget fortfarande sommar och egentligen alldeles för fint väder för att sitta inne och plugga, vet faktiskt inte riktigt varför jag ens försöker. För det första har vi precis börjat och jag kan knappast komma efter redan nu. För det andra kan jag ändå inte koncentrera mig på matten för vid bordet bredvid sitter några och pratar, lite för högt, om vem som hånglade med vem på festen i lördags. En fest jag helst bara skulle vilja glömma. Det är illa nog att jag plötsligt drabbades av extremt illamående av någonting jag ätit, det måste ha varit det, för jag hade knappt druckit någonting Men sedan kommer den vackraste människa med glitterkinder, skarp eyeliner, septum och snaggat hår och hon var trollbindande. Jag ville inte sluta titta på henne, trots att jag hade väntat mig att skämmas över att jag spytt framför henne kände jag bara att jag ville prata mer med henne, titta mer på henne, vara mer i hennes närhet.

”Såg ni att jag hånglade med Magnus?”, säger en av dem nu, lyckligt.

”Jag tror inte det var någon som inte såg det, Doris.”

”Har ni gjort det än, eller?”

”Men Chris!”

”Chris kan inte tänka på något annat sedan…”

”Men titta, där är hon ju!”

Jag tittar automatiskt upp men tittar snabbt ner i blocket igen. _Såklart_ att det är hon. Hon är lika mycket _wow_ även i vardagens gråa ljus och jag tittar bort först när en av tjejernas blick möter min och jag snabbt packar ihop mina saker och skyndar mig ut. Jag fick ju ändå inget gjort därinne.

_

****

**Onsdag, 17:55**

Det borde inte förvåna mig att han för min hand mot sitt kön, borde inte förvåna mig om han frågar om jag kan suga av honom. Det borde göra mig glad att han rör vid mig, att han hittar klitoris, att han frågar om jag vill att han ska slicka mig. Det borde inte, vid det här laget, förvåna mig att jag inte kan känna någonting.

Det borde inte heller förvåna mig att han så småningom sträcker sig efter en kondom, det borde inte förvåna mig att det låser sig igen.

”Förlåt”, viskar jag in mot huden vid hans hals och jag skäms. Vill dra täcket över mig. Vill klä på mig. Vill gå härifrån. Vill kanske aldrig träffa honom igen.

”Ingen fara”, säger han, men jag hör besvikelsen i hans röst.

Och han säger inte att jag inte behöver be om ursäkt.

_

****

**Onsdag 22:03**

Googlar på kåthet och lust och smärta och får upp resultat om vaginism och vestibulit. Det var minsann ingen som hade det i ungdomsböckerna jag läste.

Jag trodde inte att det skulle vara så komplicerat att ha penetrerande sex, men nu vet jag inte riktigt vad jag grundade det på. Kanske för att det gick fint när jag gick hem med en Jennifer första året på gymnasiet. Kanske för att det verkar vara så enkelt och självklart för alla andra. _Han trängde in i mig, det gjorde inte så ont som jag hade förväntat mig, det blödde inte ens_.

Jag tänkte innan att bara det inte gör ont. Jag har inga krav på orgasm eller så. Jag, som knappt ens kan få orgasm på egen hand, kan inte bry mig mindre om orgasmglappet nu. Vill bara bli av med det, att det ska fungera. Jag var inte alls beredd på att min kropp fullkomligt skulle sluta sig, att det inte ens skulle nästan gå. Var definitivt inte beredd på smärtan. Hur sjukt absurt och vansinnigt är det inte att jag ska vara tacksam om det inte gör ont? _Skit i orgasmen flicka lilla, börjar det inte blöda, gör det inte ont, är det bara att vara glad och se det som en success_.

Trots att jag vet att många säger att det gör ont, trodde jag inte att det skulle gälla mig. Tänkte, jag är ju våt. Tänkte, jag vill ju det här. Tänkte, det är ju frivilligt. Jag var ju nyfiken. Men så såg jag honom och hans kön och det blev så verkligt och kåtheten var spårlöst borta och även om jag ville så var min kropp fullkomligt bestämd och kompromisslös på den punkten: ska det vara såhär så får det vara.

Smäller ihop laptopen när det knackar på min dörr och Linn ställer sig i dörröppningen.

”Följer du med mig imorgon då?”

”Va?”

”Du lovade att följa med mig på möte imorgon.”

Jag är ganska säker på att jag inte lovat någonting.

”Vad då för möte?”

”Planeringsmöte inför studentveckan.”

”Aldrig hört, aldrig lovat.”

”Jo, i lördags kväll. Jag frågade dig om du ville följa med på ett planeringsmöte inför studentveckan, du sa ’ja, kan jag la’.”

Mina ögon smalnar. Det där känner jag igen.

”Men jag sov ju typ.”

”Men bara _typ_. Du svarade ju. Snälla, Esther, jag vill inte gå själv!”

Hon sätter sig på min sängkant.

”Varför har de möte om studentveckan i augusti? Vi har ju knappt börjat än”, muttrar jag. ”Och varför ska du gå på mötet? Du går ju inte ens på gymnasiet längre.”

Linn himlar med ögonen.

”Doris tjatade i flera veckor och i ett svagt ögonblick sa jag ja. Och om inte du och jag går dit kommer det kanske inte ens att vara någon där, och jag vill inte att Doris ska bli så besviken.”

Jag suckar.

”Okej då.”

Linn ler och kryper ihop mot min kropp, och jag vill knuffa ut henne ur sängen bara för att ge igen för att hon drar med mig på sådant här, men istället lägger jag armen om henne och pussar henne på huvudet.

_

****

**Fredag, 18:30**

Det är inte bara Linn och jag där. Tre andra tjejer från tvåan, Noah och Adam, Magnus och en annan kille som sitter ensam längre bak. Jag tittar uppmärksamt, närmast misstänksamt mot Doris, Chris, Nora, Amira och Edith. Jag repeterar deras namn om och om i huvudet för att ha något att göra, och tvingar mig själv att inte titta mot dörren. Så fort vi kom hit insåg jag att tjejerna längst fram är samma tjejer som i biblioteket och jag har en känsla att _hon_ kan dyka upp. Och vad gör jag då? Flyr, igen?

”Okej, nu är klockan halv, då börjar vi”, säger Amira, och vänder sig sedan mot dörren. ”Stänger du efter dig, Charlee?”

 _Hon heter Charlee_ , är min första tanke. Hon sätter sig snett framför mig och jag vänder stelt blicken rakt fram mot Doris, som harklat sig.

”Hej allihop, vad kul att ni är här! Ja, till planeringsmöte för treornas studentvecka.. hm… ”, säger Doris, och verkar komma av sig. Hon skrattar till. ”Jag är lite nervös”, Amira ler och ställer sig nära henne. ”Det är ett stort uppdrag vi har fått och det är verkligen jättespännande. Det är en viktig tradition här som ni alla vet, såklart…”

Jag kan inte lyssna, inte när jag tittar mot Charlee och hon tittar bak mot mig och ler. Shit. Det är väldigt varmt här inne, mina handflator är alldeles svettiga. Jag kanske borde flytt när jag tänkte tanken första gången. Borde inte sagt ja från första början. När Doris säger att vi ska ta en liten paus, ”det finns dricka och kakor här framme!” vänder jag mig mot Linn.

”Jag går på toa”, viskar jag och skyndar mig ut, till närmsta toalett. Spolar kallt vatten på mina handleder. Herregud, jag måste skärpa mig.

Någon går fram till handfatet bredvid mitt och häller upp vatten i en flaska. Det är hon. Såklart.

Andas ut, okej. Jag vänder mig mot henne.

”Hm, hej”, säger jag osäkert.

Hon vänder sig mot mig, ler.

”Så, Charlee, alltså?”, säger jag och vet inte var jag ska göra av mina händer eller mig själv. ”Eh, Esther.”

”Trevligt att träffas, Esther”, säger hon, och när jag tvingar mig själv att möta hennes blick är den glittrande. ”Mår du bättre idag?”

”Lite grann, i alla fall”, säger jag, men börjar bli tveksam. Mår nästan lika illa just nu, faktiskt.

Letar desperat efter någonting mer att säga, men kan verkligen inte komma på någonting alls just nu. Inser att det faktiskt inte gör någonting.

”Så du ska engagera dig i studentveckan?”

Jag rycker på axlarna.

”Jag följde bara med för att Linn tvingade mig.”

Charlee skrattar till. Jag får tillfällig andnöd. Behöver inte komma på vad jag ska säga för innan dess hinner Linn dyka upp i dörröppningen.

”Kommer ni eller?”, säger Linn, och himlar med ögonen. ”Doris säger att vi ska ha någon tillitsövning.”

”Gå i förväg ni, jag kommer snart”, säger jag.

De går och jag hinner precis vända mig mot spegeln för att andas djupt ett par gånger när någon annan kommer in. Vilken trafik det var vid de här toaletterna.

”Tjena”, säger killen som satt längre bak i klassrummet då och som nu lutar sig mot handfatet.

”Hej”, säger jag. ”Skulle vi inte börja igen?”

Han rycker på axlarna.

”Tänkte att jag skulle dra. Vill du hänga med?”, säger han.

Han håller en cigarett mellan fingrarna.

”Jag röker inte”, säger jag och går.


	2. ii.

****

**Söndag 18:19**

Så sitter man där, med svampinfektion och en godispåse framför någon serie man sett så många gånger att den blivit som en snuttefilt. Noah halvligger i soffan och jag sitter mittemot. Oroar mig över graviditet trots att det är omöjligt. Kan inte låta bli att tänka _men tänk om_. Tänk om kondomen var trasig. Jag använder ju trots allt inget annat preventivmedel. Så tänk om ett graviditetstest skulle visa ett plus? Jag spydde ju faktiskt på festen. Tänk om det var ett första tecken? Jag börjar svettas.

”Äsch, skärp dig”, muttrar jag. Man kan inte bli gravid utan att en kille kommer i en.

Jag förstår inte varför det blir såhär. Jag hade kanske inte förväntat mig att jag skulle vara en sexuell gudinna, men att jag gått i sjutton år för det här? Så jäkla värdelöst. Jag skakar på huvudet åt mig själv och kramar kudden lite hårdare mot bröstet.

”Tror du att jag är sexuellt hämmad?”

Noah, som precis tagit en klunk av sitt te, frustar ut det igen. Han tittar upp.

”Va?”

Jag tittar på en punkt i väggen bakom Noah.

”Att jag inte vill ha sex med honom, kan det bero på att jag försöker leva upp till det oskuldsfulla idealet? Att jag vill vara madonnan?”

Han ser tveksam ut. 

”Jag tror kanske att du överanalyserar det här”, börjar han (no shit, Sherlock), ”men du har aldrig uttryckt särskilt mycket om din egen sexualitet. Jag skulle kanske fundera på vad det beror på, om jag vore du.”

”Vadå?”

Han sätter ner koppen, tar min hand, tittar på mig.

”Vera, har du någonsin känt dig attraherad av någon?”

”Ja, såklart”, säger jag, men undrar i samma ögonblick vad det egentligen betyder.

Jag är ju attraherad av _honom_ på något sätt. Jag har ju definitivt varit attraherad förut, och definitivt av _henne_. 

Det är nog en mental spärr bara. Det borde jag klara av att övervinna, tycker jag, jag har ju gått i KBT-terapi förut och något lärde jag mig ju där. Frågan är bara hur jag ska KBT:a bort det här. Hur ska jag kunna slappna av och bli kåt om jag samtidigt oroar mig för att det ska göra ont, att det antagligen kommer att göra ont, att jag kommer att bli gravid (om jag nu inte redan är det), att han kommer att döma min kropp? Jag kräver inte att jag ska få orgasm. Det enda jag vill är att det inte ska göra ont, att det ska vara någorlunda trevligt och att det ska gå, över huvud taget.

”Hör du”, säger Noah, sträcker ut armarna mot mig så att jag kan krypa upp i hans famn. ”Det får ta tid.”

_

****

**Måndag, 08:10**

Jag tar upp mobilen, går in på Instagram och Doris konto för femtionde gången. Hon la upp en bild från i fredags, och jag zoomar om och om igen in på Charlees ansikte. Hon har något graciöst över sig, något drottninglikt. En ödmjuk härskarinna. Det har jag kommit fram till efter att ha stirrat på bilden minst femtio gånger idag. Doris har taggat alla, men Charlees instagram är privat och jag vågar inte riktigt skicka en vänförfrågan. Vi känner ju inte varandra. Hon har hållit upp mitt hår medan jag har spytt och jag presenterade mig stelt utanför skoltoaletterna. Det är liksom vår relation hittills. Känns inte särskilt stabilt, faktiskt.

”Hej! Kul att du kom på mötet i fredags.”

Första lektionen är vår frivilliga kurs och jag såg Doris i klassrummet förra veckan, nu står hon vid den lediga stolen bredvid mig. Jag släcker ner skärmen.

”Får jag sitta här?”

”Ja, absolut.”

”Linn sa att du flyttat in i kollektivet.”

Jag nickar.

”Kul! Linn verkar må mycket bättre nu, det är fint att se.”

Jag nickar igen. Doris ler mycket, drar det blonda håret bakom öronen, lägger upp sin dator på bänken. Hon pratar lite för snabbt, jag får intrycket av att hon är nervös. Lite som i fredags.

”Blir det några fler möten snart?”, frågar jag för att bidra till konversationen. Och kanske lite för att få veta om jag ska få träffa Charlee snart igen. Inte för att någon behöver veta det.

”Vad kul att du frågar! Vi har inte planerat någon dag än, men jag tänkte skapa en gruppchatt. Jag lägger till dig på Facebook! Jag tänker att det vore kul om vi lär känna varandra istället för att bara arbeta tillsammans med aktiviteterna.”

_

****

**Onsdag, 11:16**

Cyklar till skolan och lyssnar på Veronica Maggio, försöker låta bli att tänka på Charlee men det är som att låta bli att andas. Hon satt i biblioteket igår och jag gick fram och sa hej och hon sa att hon pluggade fysik och jag sa något om rymden och hon sa något om svarta hål och jag kom inte på något mer att säga. _Ja, hej, hallå. Vänstra hjärnhalvan här, vi har problem med talproduktionen här i Wernickes respektive Brocas area. Skickar ni en servicetekniker så fort som möjligt, hon har ett seminarium efter lunch?_ Vi har inte rört vid stjärnorna än och mina tankar är ett enda kaos. Vet redan att hon kommer att röra till min värld, och jag tänker låta henne göra det. Jag vet inte om jag har något val egentligen. 

Det är märkligt att jag letar efter henne med blicken så fort jag ens börjar närma mig gymnasiet, trots att jag vet att hon brukar ha lektioner på tredje våningen och jag på första. Men jag ser henne inte, istället får jag ögonkontakt med killen från mötet, Adrian, över skåpen i entréhallen och tittar snabbt bort. Skyndar mig bort till retoriklektionen, är inte direkt sen men det är för mycket intryck här.

Jag sätter mig på en tom plats och ser att jag fått en notis på Facebook. Vänförfrågan från Adrian. Kan inte låta bli att önska att vänförfrågan var från Charlee istället. 

”Har du börjat skriva på talet än?” Doris slår sig ner bredvid mig och släcker ner telefonen och lägger den upp-och-ned.

”Hm, nej. Har du?”

Doris börjar bläddra i sitt block.

”Ja, jag började leta information om renässansen igår. Det är faktiskt ganska spännande. Ska du gå på festen på fredag, förresten? Vi ska ha förfest hos Nora, om du vill komma. Hennes föräldrar är bortresta.”

Jag ler.

”Gärna.”

”Kul! Jag smsar adressen till dig.”

Så fort jag inser att det kanske betyder att jag kommer att få träffa Charlee i övermorgon känner jag en så otålig dragningskraft i maggropen att det känns som att jag ska gå under om jag inte får träffa henne _nu_.

_

****

**Onsdag, 21:02**

Stod med hjärtat i handen men när han sa att jag var hans, och jag antagligen borde tänkt _ja, jag är din, jag vill vara hans_ , skyndade jag mig istället att sätta tillbaka hjärtat i min bröstkorg. Fortfarande med presentsnöre om, bara för att vara redo. Nästa gång kanske jag ger dig det, tänkte jag då.

Nu tänker jag att det inte borde inte kännas som en lättnad när vi bestämmer oss för att ”göra slut”, men det gör det. Av många anledningar. En av anledningarna är att Charlee skickar en vänförfrågan på Instagram.

_

****

**Torsdag, 17:04**

Min skärm lyser upp och jag kastar en automatisk blick på den och tänker att det säkert bara är något sms från Studentkortet om rabatter eller från biblioteket om att en bok kommit in nu, men det är varken eller, istället är det hennes namn som står på skärmen.

_Hej, kommer du på festen imorgon?_

Jag biter mig i läppen, ler.

_Ja, Doris frågade om jag ville komma. Vet dock inte om jag hittar, allt i Ryd ser ju likadant ut._

Jag fattar inte att jag faktiskt klickar på skicka, men det gör jag och sen sitter jag och biter på naglarna tills jag får svar.

_Om du vill kan du komma hit på eftermiddagen och så kan vi åka dit tillsammans._

OM jag vill. Gud.

_Det låter toppen!_

Lägger ner telefonen, dansar runt i mitt rum, kväver ett skrik i kudden.

_Vänta, var bor du då?_

_

****

**Fredag, 16:07**

Det visar sig att Charlee bor en cykeltur på tio minuter bort, och mina knän och händer darrar när jag följer efter henne uppför trapporna till lägenheten där hon bor.

”Bor du här med din familj?”

”Min mamma”, säger Charlee. ”Hon är iväg på någon middag.”

Får känslan av att hon inte vill prata om det för hon tittar inte på mig och vi går snabbt förbi alla rum, tills vi kommer fram till hennes. Där är det ljust och det är posters över alla väggar och växter på golvet.

”Du och Linn skulle nog komma bra överens”, säger jag till henne och ser flera posters Linn antagligen själv skulle vilja ha och tänker på alla växter Linn lyckats få in i vår lägenhet.

”Linn… din roomie?”

Hon sätter på tevatten, tar fram bröd och ost och fikonmarmelad. Vi pratar tills mitt vaniljte har kallnat och Charlee är inne på sin fjärde macka och jag säger ingenting om att det börjar bli dags att göra oss i ordning för det är en dröm att bara sitta på golvet i Charlees rum och bara prata. När hennes tröja glider lite över hennes axlar ser jag att hon har en tatuering av ett pappersflygplan vid nyckelbenet och kvinnotecknet på underarmen och innan såg jag en triangel på ankeln mellan hennes VANS och upprullade jeans.

”Oj, är klockan redan halv åtta?”, säger Charlee plötsligt och jag känner mig så besviken, kommer vår kväll ta slut här? Som att Charlee känner samma säger hon: ”Vi kanske ska säga att vi möter dem på festen istället? Så kan vi ha lite förfest här?”

”Med te och rostat bröd?”

Charlee himlar med ögonen mot mig.

”Vill du hellre gå ut?”

Jag låtsas fundera.

”Nä, jag har det ganska bra här.”

”Vill du lyssna på någonting?”

Några sekunder senare fyller Veronica Maggios röst Charlees rum och jag ler ner i tekoppen. Samma låt som för ett par dagar sedan spelades på repeat i mina hörlurar.

” _Det är fest hos mig ikväll och hela världen är min_ ”, sjunger Charlee och jag skrattar när hon dansar runt i rummet. ” _Sång på sång, det ekar över hela staaaaden!_ ”

Jag rör mig obekvämt till musiken och Charlee skrattar och tar tag i mina händer, studsar runt.

”Så det är den här låten du dansar loss till?”, skrattar jag över musiken.

”Japp, en av dem. Nu får du välja en!”

”Som jag dansar loss till?”

”Ja. Eller i ditt fall kanske jag kanske borde säga, 'välj en låt som du rör på höfterna lite stelt till'.”

”Hörru du, jag gör så gott jag kan.”

Jag har plötsligt Charlees mobil i händerna och den är mycket mindre än min (den passar definitivt min hand bättre än min egen telefon gör), och jag tvekar med fingrarna över tangentbordet innan jag skriver in _Macarena_.

”Den här dansen kan jag i alla fall”, säger jag när hon skiner upp.

Hennes skratt, hennes mjuka kinder när hon ler, hennes glittrande ögon. Jag smälter inombords. Vi dansar oss igenom låt efter låt, sjunger med i de texter vi både kan och inte kan. Vi kollapsar slutligen tillsammans i hennes säng.

”Vi har inte ens fixat oss än”, säger jag och skrattar till.

Charlee ler och ser på mig med en blick som får mig att snabbt titta bort. Laleh sjunger om kristaller i bakgrunden och jag tänker att wow, vad kristaller inte har _någonting_ att sätta upp emot Charlee.

”Vilka var det du var med den kvällen?”

”På förra festen? Det var Noah du träffade, Noahs pojkvän och min… mitt ex."

”Ditt ex?”

Jag rycker på axlarna.

”Beklagar.”

”Det är ingen fara, egentligen. Faktiskt. Jag vet inte ens om jag kan kalla honom ett ex, vi var aldrig direkt ihop.”

”Var du kär?”

Jag skrattar till, vänder mig mot henne mot hon ser helt allvarlig ut.

”Tror inte det. Tror aldrig jag har varit kär. Har du?"

”Kanske, jag vet inte än.”

Tystnaden blir spänd på ett sätt den inte var precis nyss, så jag bestämmer mig för att lätta upp stämningen lite.

”Brukar du ofta hänga på barer och hålla undan håret för alldeles för fulla personer på toan?”

Det fungerar, hon himlar med ögonen och ler.

”Inte direkt. Gjorde ett undantag. Brukar du hänga på fester?”

”Inte direkt", ekar jag. "Noah tyckte att jag skulle följa med. Det är tydligen ett bra sätt att, du vet, lära känna folk.”

”Ja, det var därför jag ville ut ikväll”, säger Charlee. ”Lära känna folk. Folk i allmänhet”, lägger hon till. ”Dig i synnerhet.”

Vi sitter och ler mot varandra och jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska kunna sluta.

”Så… vill du gå ut och möta upp de andra?”, säger jag. ”Eller vill du hellre stanna här och kanske, jag vet inte, kolla på en serie?”

”Serie”, säger Charlee. ”Om du är okej med det?”

”Jaja, absolut, du gör som du vill, jag tänker väl gå ut och möta upp de andra. Det är ju, som sagt, bra att lära känna folk och jag känner ju inte dem så bra. Vi ses på onsdag hör du, hej då.”  
Charlee skrattar och när jag reser mig upp håller hon fast hårdare i min hand så jag tappar balansen och ramlar ner i soffan, över henne.

Hon har armarna om mig och jag har ryggen mot hennes bröstkorg och hon andas i min nacke och jag får rysningar ner längs hela ryggraden. Vi valde en svensk Netflix-serie som jag sett förut, och jag kan inte koncentrera mig på någonting annat än känslan av min kropp mot hennes. Våra fingrar är ihopflätade framför min bröstkorg och jag tittar på hennes fingrar, långa. Rosamålade naglar. Skulle vilja kyssa hennes fingrar, hennes handrygg, kvinnotecknet på hennes underarm. Hennes fingrar smeker långsamt över min hud.

_Kan inte tänka, står bara här och ler._


	3. iii.

****

**Lördag, 13:30**

Går ut med återvinning och sopor, dammsuger hela lägenheten, torkar golv, städar toaletterna. Spelar Veronica Maggio och ler. Charlees mamma hade fortfarande i kommit hem när Charlee följde med mig ut vid halv ett och hon kramade mig hej då. Min kropp minns fortfarande värmen från hennes. Noah och Linn utbyter blickar när de tror att jag är upptagen med att diska, jag bryr mig inte om dem. 

”Ska du följa med på mötet på måndag?”, frågar jag Linn.

”Jag går ju inte ens på skolan”, svarar hon bara.

_

****

**Måndag, 11:00**

”Vart tog du vägen i fredags?”

Doris ser halvt förorättat, halvt oroligt på mig under retorikkursen. Oj då.

”Förlåt, det kom något emellan”, säger jag.

Doris blick smalnar, hon släpper ner sina grejer på bänken.

”Var du med Charlee?”

”Eh”, jag tvekar och vet inte riktigt vad jag vill svara. ”Ja?”

Doris min löses upp av ett leende.

”Vad bra, blev lite orolig. Fint att ni har blivit vänner.”

Orolig för vad? Och, vänner? Jag vet knappt ens själv vad som hände i fredags kväll, men mitt hjärta har slagit dubbelslag så fort jag tänkt på fredagskvällen, någonting i mig mjuknar varje gång jag ser hennes namn som notis på min telefon och jag letar efter henne med blicken i korridoren. Har inte sett henne sedan i fredags men vill träffa henne _nu_.

”Esther!”

”Hm?”

Doris himlar med ögonen.

”Vad du är disträ”, säger hon. ”Jag sa att det är möte igen. På onsdag.”

”Jag kommer.”

”Ja, det gör Adrian också.”

Jag rynkar pannan åt hennes menande min.

”Okej?”

”Då var klockan elva!”, säger läraren framme i klassrummet och med en axelryckning vänder sig Doris framåt.

_

****

**Onsdag, 17:30**

Hon har rött läppstift på mötet.

Under de senaste dagarna har vi skrivit lite grann om fullkomligt oviktiga saker och Linn och Noah har utväxlat blickar när jag undviker att svara på frågor och jag säger ingenting om någonting, jag har bara längtat. Folk tycker tydligen att jag är frånvarande, har jag hört.

Självklart sitter hon på andra sidan klassrummet, medan Adrian satte sig bredvid mig.

”Du var inte på festen i fredags”, säger han och eftersom det inte är en fråga rycker jag bara på axlarna.

Han försöker småprata men jag har fullt upp med att hålla ordning på andning.

Mötet hållet på en halvtimma och efteråt står jag lite stelt utanför klassrummet med Adrian och vet inte om jag ska vänta på att Charlee och de andra tjejerna ska följa efter oss ut eller om jag bara ska gå.

”Så vad händer i helgen? Vi kanske kunde gå på marknaden tillsammans?

”Är det en marknad i helgen?”, frågar jag.

Adrian inleder en kortare monolog igen och jag försöker fundera ut hur jag på ett artigt sätt kan tacka nej.

”Så vad säger du?”

Innan jag hinner svara kommer alla andra ut från klassrummet och Charlee lägger en arm om mina axlar.

”Esther! Hur är läget?”

”Vi pratar här, Charlee”, säger Adrian torrt.

Charlee höjer på ögonbrynen.

”Okej.”

Adrian bara suckar.

”Vi hörs, Esther.”

Jag tittar förvirrat efter honom, ser sedan på Charlee. Åh, _vacker_.

”Vill du följa med och spela spel? Vi tänkte dra hem till Chris.

Den behöver jag ju inte fundera på länge.

Vi tar bussen hem till Chris och Charlee och jag spelar kort medan Chris, Nora, Amira och Edith diskuterar vilka pizzor de vill ha.

”På tal om pizza, vet ni vem Chris börjat dejta?”

”Chris?”, säger jag och tittar på henne.

”Nej, inte _hon_ Chris. En kille i trean.”

”Vem dejtar han?”

”Emma!”

”Det var väl inte så oväntat ändå, de har ju hånglat på varenda fest.”

”Edith dejtade Chris i ettan”, informerar Chris mig och lägger en dam på min fyra.

”Så onödigt, Lee”, suckar jag och hon flinar.

”Hur var Chris och Emma på tal om pizza?”, undrar Amira.

”Nej det har ingenting med pizza att göra, ville bara säga det.”

”Det är inte direkt någon bedrift att hångla med Chris dock”, säger Nora. ”Han är desperat.”

”Ja, jag skulle hellre hångla med Emma”, säger Edith.

”Det har jag gjort”, säger Chris. ”Hon var jävligt bra på att slicka fitta.”

Och jag är glad att jag kan koncentrera mig på mina kort och låtsas som att jag inte hörde.

”Va nej, är du seriös? När hände detta?”

”Det var en trekant förrförra helgen”, säger Chris nonchalant.

Det utbryter allmänt tumult och jag tittar runt och möter plötsligt Amiras blick, hon bara himlar med ögonen åt de andra och ler mot mig. Så, någon mer som kanske hellre hade fortsatt prata om pizzor.

”Din tur”, säger jag snabbt till Charlee.

Hon lägger en tvåa och sänker till en nia. Jag lägger en dam.

”Ja, Magnus är också jävligt bra på att slicka… um, fitta”, säger Doris.

”Verkligen? Han verkar vara en sådan som mest tänker på sin egen njutning”, säger Chris.

Doris ser förorättad ut, och Chris skrattar och försäkrar att hon bara skojar. 

Jag lägger hjärter ess på Charlees kung. Hon suckar och tar upp högen, och jag lägger mitt sista kort.

”Revansch”, säger hon kort.

”Absolut, men du kommer att förlora igen.”

”Vi får väl se.”

”Hör ni, barn! Bestäm vilken pizza ni vill ha!”, avbryter Amira.

_

****

**Fredag, 19:20**

Det är fest hemma hos Edith och det är alldeles för mycket folk där. Nora och Amira sitter i en soffa och skrattar åt någonting, Edith springer runt och försöker få folk att dansa och Charlee pratar med alla som inte är jag. Adrian försöker fånga min blick över rummet men jag tittar snabbt bort, jag ser på hans leende och rodnar, undrar om han försöker klä av mig vid blicken. 

Jag kastar en blick på Charlee, hon har all sin uppmärksamhet riktad mot en tjej som ser ut som om hon kommit direkt från ett modehus. Hon är så avslappnat snygg att mitt försök att klä upp mig mest känns som en utklädnad. Jag vet ju att mitt smink inte kan dölja finnarna och den svarta klänningen jag fick långa av Linn känns alldeles för kort, alldeles för urringad. Jag tänker på mina rosa kjolar och färgglada klänningar jag lämnade kvar hemma. Jag försöker tänka på vad en tjej som äger den svarta klänningen jag har på mig nu skulle göra och jag vet att hon hade dansat, druckit alkohol, hånglat med någon i något sovrum. Jag undrar om Adrian vill lära känna mig eller bara hångla med mig. Jag undrar om jag borde vilja hångla med honom. Om jag ska gå fram, vara lite flirtig. En tjej i den här klänningen hade kunnat göra det.

”Esther! Kom och dansa med oss!”, Noah kommer fram och drar ut mig ur mina tankar och ut på vardagsrumsgolvet där Edith lyckats rekrytera en hel del folk vid det här laget.

Det fungerar att gå in i en annan roll. Jag dansar med Noah och har roligt och när jag känner någons blick på mig är det Charlees. Hon har börjat dansa med modelltjejen, men hon tittar på mig. Hon vänder bort blicken, vänder tillbaka den. Jag blir plötsligt medveten om hur varmt det är.

”Kommer snart!”, ropar jag till Noah som studsar upp och ner och ler och gör tummen upp.

I köket är det betydligt svalare och jag funderar på vad jag ska dricka. På bordet står en hel del tomma ölburkar, men också en del oöppnade. Ska jag testa en öl, kanske? Noah älskar öl och jag har aldrig gillat det, men om jag nu är en tjej i svart klänning kanske jag kan börja gilla öl med. Jag öppnar, tar en första klunk. Usch.

”Inte gott?”, hör jag någon säga bredvid mig. Charlee.

”Nej”, säger jag och Charlee skrattar och tar burken ifrån mig.

”Jag ska fixa en drink åt dig istället”, säger hon och sträcker sig efter några flaskor.

”Tack”, säger jag och lutar mig mot diskbänken medan Charlee mäter upp vodka, likör, mjölk.

Charlee har lila läppstift ikväll och hennes urringade linne verkar inte göra henne obekväm. Venussymbolen på underarmen, pappersflygplanet över ena nyckelbenet, croissantmånen bakom hennes öra.

”Vad är det?”, säger hon och ler när hon tittar upp.

Jag vände rodnande bort blicken.

”Du är fin ikväll”, säger jag och skäms. Vad fan? Jag tänker skylla på ölen.

Charlees ansikte skiner upp i ett leende.

”Du också”, säger Charlee och räcker över glaset med den rosa drinken, höjer ögonbrynen. ”Snygg klänning.”

”Jag fick låna Linns. Inte helt bekväm i den, kanske”, säger jag.

Charlee skrattar till och fixar en drink till sig själv med.

”Fast den passar dig väldigt bra”, säger hon sedan. Det är verkligen väldigt varmt i det här huset.

En Håkan Hellström-låt börjar spelas i vardagsrummet och det blir allsång.

” _Ta mig till kärlek, ta mig till dans, ge mig nåt som tar mig någonstans, aaaaah_ ”, nynnar Charlee. ” _För jag vill veta om kärlek finns, känn ingen sorg för mig Göteborg_.”

Hennes blick. Hon tittar inte ens bort för en hundradels sekund nu. Vi står så nära. Stod vi verkligen såhär nära precis nyss? Är så medveten om hennes arm mot min att jag nästan vill dra mig undan, hennes ansikte så nära mitt att jag skulle kunna räkna varenda fräkne på hennes näsa. Inser: vi skulle kunna kyssa varandra nu.

”Charlee!”, ropar någon och jag hoppar ifrån henne så snabbt att drinken svalpar ut och jag svär tyst för mig själv.

Chris kommer upp i dörröppningen.

”Där är du ju! Hörde du att de spelar Håkan nu?”


	4. iv.

****

**Lördag, 11:47**

_Hej, vad gör du idag? Vill du ses?_

Uh, nej, kan jag inte skriva.

 _Bakis idag_?

Men seriöst, Esther, tänker jag för mig själv och raderar orden.

_Tack för igår, vill du…_

Vadå tack för igår? Tack för att du ignorerade mig hela kvällen och sedan nästan kysste mig? Hade det blivit en kyss om inte Chris kommit och avbrutit? Tack för all stress? Nej.

_Ge mig arseeeenik_

Jag kastar ifrån mig telefonen. Jag ger upp.

_

**Måndag, 11:30**

Min skärm lyser upp, och jag, som nu har som vana att direkt kasta mig över den nu för tiden, hör hur de jag äter lunch med skrattar.

”Vill du gå och äta glass?”

Åh, Iris röst. Bara en sådan grej. 

”Det spöregnar?”, säger jag och tittar ut genom fönstret tvärsöver matsalen.

”Och?”, säger hon glatt och jag kan inte låta bli att le.

”Jag slutar tre”, säger jag.

”Ses utanför Pressbyrån kvart över.”

_

**Måndag, 15:20**

”Vi borde kanske leta upp ett riktigt glasställe någon gång”, säger jag. ”Magnum i all ära, men ändå.”

Iris nickar, vi bara står under ett paraply i regnet och äter glass. Det blev inte så att vi gick någonstans, av någon anledning. Jag vill röra vid hennes hals, hennes tatueringar, hennes kind. Hon är så vacker. Hon frågar mig om Linn och Noah, och jag frågar henne om tågluffen hon gjorde i somras. Egentligen vill jag bara försöka ta reda på om hon dejtar killar eller tjejer eller både och eller ingetdera.

”Så, vem var tjejen du pratade med i fredags?”

”Jag pratade med många”, säger Charlee och ser förvirrad ut. 

”Ja, men du vet… när jag dansade med Noah. Uh”, säger jag, vet inte hur jag ska förklara. ”Långt hår, byxdress.”

”Åh, du menar Ingrid!”

Hon säger inget mer och jag önskar att vi bara kunde köra _sanning eller konsekvens_ eller _jag har aldrig_ eller något annat för jag är en tönt och vågar inte fråga rakt ut. Jag känner att jag flackar med blicken och jag är glad att jag har glassen att koncentrera mig på. Synd att den snart är slut.

”Vi dejtade litegrann i somras”, säger Charlee slutligen.

Och så tre, två, ett: stel tystnad. FAN. (Men hon dejtar tjejer ändå!)

”Så, vad är det med dig och Adrian?”, frågar Charlee lätt.

”Adrian?”

”Ja?”, Charlee ser förvirrad ut. ”Märker du inte att han flirtar med dig?”

”Va? Nej, det gör han ju inte.”

Charlee betraktar mig skeptiskt men skrattar sedan.

”Skojar du?”

”Vadå?”

”Akta dig du så inte Doris börjar försöka para ihop er två.”

Jag fnyser. Regnet smattrar allt hårdare mot paraplyet och det börjar bli blött om fötterna. 

”Äsch. Ska vi gå in? Måste låna en bok på biblioteket.”

Charlee nickar, och snart går vi utmed bokraderna. Hon med huvudet på sned för att läsa titlarna på bokryggarna, jag med blicken fäst på henne.

”Åh, Karin Boye”, säger hon. ”Har du läst något av henne?”

Jag nickar.

”Har du?”

”Jag tyckte om _Kris_ ”, säger Charlee och vi står tätt, tätt igen. Det är som att jag inte kan låta bli att gå lite för nära. Eller om det är hon som går för nära, jag vet inte. Men ingen av oss backar och jag, åtminstone, tycker inte att vi är nära nog. 

”Jag vet inte, jag tyckte den var lite svår”, säger jag.

Charlee börjar genast gå in för något försvarstal för boken och jag kan inte hantera all den ömhet som fyller mig. Hon är så engagerad i att försvara boken, som jag ju faktiskt tyckte väldigt mycket om, att jag bara vill skratta, hålla om henne och skydda henne från allt ont.

”Jag tycker väldigt mycket om hennes diktsamlingar”, säger jag i alla fall.

Hennes fingrar snuddar vid min handrygg. Ett misstag, säkert, säger jag strängt till mig själv.

”Har du någon favorit?”

”Det finns en i Moln. Jag minns inte vad den heter, men Linn övade på den här dikten när hon skulle framföra den på en skrivarkurs hon läste förra året. Den fastnade.”

Jag inser plötsligt att jag förväntas recitera den högt, och jag känner mig så stel, men kan inte backa nu. Inte när jag har Charlees uppmärksamma blick riktad mot mig, som att hon är beredd att skriva ner vartenda ord jag säger, läsa dem om och om igen, spara dem som om de är värdefulla. Undrar om hon är lika uppmärksam på lektionerna. Hon måste vara en drömelev i så fall.

”Jag minns inte första stycket, men okej.”

Jag harklar mig.

” _Ditt tal är bräddat med ironi/Du söker skyla/med låtsad kyla/den livets värme, som bor däri./Men rösten bävar/i sällsam vekhet./En rodnad svävar/bakom kindens blekhet./Ett eldhav brinner/i hemlighet/där ingen vet,/dit ingen hinner._ ”

När jag väl uttalat den första raden minns jag plötsligt resten, och Charlee ser på mig som att, jag vet inte, som att hon aldrig vill att jag ska sluta recitera Karin Boye. Jag blir plötsligt medveten om hur tyst det är omkring oss, det är bara ett monotont knapprande som hörs från studenter som sitter och pluggar, så jag sänker rösten.

” _Du är för spröd och för känsligt vek/för alla missljud som skära:/du måste pansar bära/i livets hårdhänta lek./Du liknar snäckan i kylig damm,/som aldrig kryper ur skalet fram,/så ouppnåelig,/så oförståelig,/att ingen kommer dig nära._ ”

Charlee tar min hand, strålar mot mig.

”Vackert!”, säger hon allvarligt. ”Du skulle kunna läsa in böcker, Esther. Jag kände till dikten sen tidigare, men det hände något när du läste den högt.”

Det är alldeles för varmt här inne. Måste få luft. Kan slå vad om att jag är röd i ansiktet nu.

”Ska du låna en bok så kan vi cykla hem och dricka varm choklad?”, föreslår hon och kramar min hand. ”Mina fötter är iskalla.”

_

**Tisdag, 22:45**

Jag trodde verkligen att det skulle hända någonting, att vi skulle nämna något om festen, men det gjorde det inte. Jag låg i Charlees armar och vi drack varm choklad och tittade på serier och pratade, men ingen kyss. Jag försöker komma fram till om jag vill att hon ska kyssa mig, jag har aldrig riktigt tänkt på det förut. Att jämföra med mina känslor för mitt ”ex” hjälper inte för fem öre. Jag sitter i köket och funderar kring om jag kanske bara ska kyssa henne, så det blir gjort, så jag vet hur det känns, när Linn kommer hem.

”Hej bästis”, säger hon och sätter sig mitt emot mig. ”Vad sitter du och drömmer om?”

”Ingenting särskilt”, säger jag.

”Mhm jaja”, säger Linn menande, som om hon vet. ”Det är inte så att du kanske… jag vet inte… är lite kär eller så?”

”Jag är inte kär!”

”Så det är därför du går runt och ler konstant och rodnar så fort en ens påpekar det?”

Jag muttrar någonting ohörbart.

Kär?

_

**Onsdag, 18:19**

Chris, Nora, Edith Charlee och jag hänger hemma hos Charlee. Chris halvligger i en fåtölj, Nora och Edith sitter på golvet och Charlee och jag sitter mittemot varandra i soffan. Jag smeker frånvarande fingret över triangeln på hennes ankel. Minns vad Linn sa och tänker på mitt hjärta som är inslaget i presentsnöre och allt. Undrar om det syns på mig

”Jag vill göra en tatuering”, säger Charlee plötsligt.

”Åh nej, du gör alltid så korkade”, muttrar Edith.

Charlee vet inte om det än, men jag vill krama henne, pussa hennes kinder, käklinjen, hennes tatueringar. Hon kastar en kudde på Edith.

”Du har ju en tatuering av en tekopp”, säger Chris och håller med Edith.

”Du ska ju inte säga något, du har en tatuering av en fitta”, säger Charlee.

”Vadå då, inget fel på vaginor, eller hur, Lee?”, säger Chris och flinar och Charlee skrattar och ger henne fingret.

Så varken Chris eller Charlee är hetero, alltså. Uppenbarligen inte jag heller. Minst tre regnbågspersoner i en grupp på fyra och statistiken representeras inte här och vi är plötsligt i majoritet.

”Har du någon tatuering, Esther?”

_

**Fredag 18:30**

Jag fattar inte hur de andra orkar festa varje helg. Jag fattar inte heller varför jag beredvilligt följer med på varenda en. Det är förfest hos Nora och jag tittar hela tiden mot dörren för att se när Charlee kommer. Hon sa att hon skulle komma. Jag står och pratar med några från klassen en stund.

”Vem letar du efter?”, undrar Cornelia.

Jag rycker på axlarna, får syn på Doris.

”Kommer snart!”

Jag börjar röra mig mellan alla människor, men plötsligt blockeras min väg och jag tittar upp.

”Esther”, säger Adrian och ler, jag tänker på vad Charlee sa. _Han flirtar med dig_. Jag blir obekväm bara av att tänka på det. ”Ska vi gå och ta något att dricka?”

”Eh, jag var på väg till…”, mumlar jag och ler ursäktande innan jag vänder mig om och försöker lokalisera Doris igen.

”Esther!”, ropar Doris och kramar mig.

”Har du hört något från Charlee?”

Doris rynkar pannan.

”Ja, jag tror inte att hon kommer, någonting verkar ha kommit emellan. Men skriv till henne du med och dubbelkolla!”

Mitt hjärta sjunker, tar upp telefonen. Noah och Magnus sitter ute på balkongen och röker, och Doris går ut till dem.

_Hej, kommer du ikväll?_

Jag får svar nästan direkt.

_Nej, förlåt, jag orkar inte ikväll. Men om du vill ses får du gärna komma hit._

_Kommer om en halvtimme._

Smiter från förfesten och cyklar så snabbt jag kan hem till Charlee, men när jag kommer fram står hon redan utanför i enkla jeans och hoodie.

”Redo för äventyr?”, säger hon och håller upp ett par bilnyklar mellan oss.

”Har du körkort?”

Charlee nickar.

”Jag fyllde 18 i våras.”

Jag försöker få ihop det i mitt huvud medan vi sätter oss i en mörkgrå Saab.

”Jag går om tvåan”, säger hon som om hon vet matematiken jag ägnar mig åt.

Det förklarar saken. Hon kopplar in telefonen och sätter på en lista med fransk musik.

”Varför?”

Charlee kastar en blick på mig innan hon backar ut.

”Omständigheter”, säger hon bara.

Jag nickar, tystnar.

”Var förfesten kul?”, frågar Charlee när vi passerar 50-skyltarna ut ur staden.

”Helt okej”, säger jag, rycker på axlarna.

”Förlåt för att jag inte skrev, jag bara…”

Hon tystnar och jag lägger en hand över hennes på växelspaken. 

”Det är lugnt”, säger jag. Hon kastar en blick på mig, ler.

”Jag kände bara inte att jag hade energi till att träffa en massa folk ikväll”, säger hon. ”Eller vara hemma över huvud taget. Jag föredrar det här.”

Jag med. 

Mitt hjärta bultar hårt i bröstkorgen, jag inser att jag är nervös igen, men det är ändå ganska fint.

Charlee kör in på vägar som blir mindre och mindre och skumpigare och skumpigare, solen har gått ner men himlen är fortfarande svagt rosa. Plötsligt stannar Charlee och det första jag ser är månen som reflekteras i vattnet.

”Här badade jag alltid som barn.”

Hon ler när jag kommer upp bredvid henne och när vi börjar gå mot vattnet knuffar hon till mig med höften så jag snubblar till, jag knuffar tillbaka och springer i förväg på plankorna ut till den lilla udden. Hon springer skrattande ikapp och kastar sig över mig så vi snubblar till, men lyckas hålla balansen medan vi går ut på bryggan. Vi tittar ut över det mörka, svagt glittrande vattnet. Jag funderar på hur det skulle kännas att hoppa i vattnet nu, om det fortfarande är uppvärmt från i somras. Luften är kylig men Charlee är varm bredvid mig.

”Vad ler du åt, egentligen?”

Jag vänder mig mot henne.

”Va?”

”Du log”, konstaterar Charlee.

”Jag gör det ibland, vet du.”

Charlee nickar, ler hon också.

”Det är fint.”

Vi står tysta en stund, jag sätter mig ner på huk, känner på vattnet. Ljummet, ändå.

”Jag trodde att det fanns ett sjöodjur i den här sjön när jag var liten”, säger Charlee.

Hon pratar om historierna hennes farbror berättade för henne och hennes kusiner när hon var liten medan stjärnorna framträder allt tydligare och jag hade kunnat frysa, men det är som att jag är uppvärmd inifrån. Jag vänder blicken mot den mörka sjön, den mörka skogen på andra sidan, lyssnar på all tystnad. En kan knappt urskilja var vattnet slutar och skogen börjar och skogen slutar och himlen börjar och tänker att allting kanske inte behöver ta slut, jorden är trots allt rund. Men så vänder jag tillbaka blicken mot dig och kan knappt se dig genom mörkret och jag känner ett sorts vemod när det slår mig: allting har ett slut.

”Vad tänker du på?”, frågar Charlee.

”Universum”, säger jag.

Att universum kanske bara är så stort, eller litet, som vi kan föreställa oss. På alla stjärnor som finns. På att svaret på alla livets frågor knappast kan finnas i en enda människa, men om det skulle vara så, skulle det vara i henne. _Jag vill ge dig allt, Charlee._

Så jag kysser henne. Och hon kysser mig.


	5. v.

**Lördag, 15:15**

Vi har kysst varandra hela dagen och mina läppar har definitivt vant sig vid hennes nu. Det känns fortfarande inte som jag föreställt mig i hela mitt liv, men det känns fint. Jag tycker om att ha hennes kropp nära, hennes läppar mot min hud. Jag smeker mina fingrar över hennes arm.

”Melissa Horns musik gör mig så melankolisk”, säger Charlee sömnigt när spellistan slumpmässigt väljer en av hennes låtar.

”Mig med”, instämmer jag.

Charlees arm känns trygg över min mage, jag känner hennes andetag mot min hud. Jag hör Linn köra elvispen ute i köket, hon kanske bakar. Hoppas det.

”Vad är du rädd för?”, mumlar Charlee plötsligt.

”Rädd för? Som typ, att jag är rädd för mörker?

"Är du? Men igår, när vi var vid sjön och det var helt bäcksvart..."

"Men du var ju där", säger jag, och det var inte ens meningen att göra det så cheesy.

Jag känner Charlees läppar pressas mot min hals en sekund.

”Vad skrämmer dig, Lee?”, frågar jag istället.

Det är tyst en stund, och det har tystnat ute i köket. Jag föreställer mig att Linn häller upp smeten i formar.

”Ensamhet.”

”Ensamhet?”

”Esther!”

Noah knackar på min dörr och det är så oväntat att jag rycker till, vilket får Charlee att fnissa, tyst mot min hals, som för att dölja det.

”Ja?

”Ska ni inte äta någonting? Linn bakar muffins!”

"Vi kommer sen!"

”Jaja, okej.”

Han går iväg igen och jag suckar. Jag vet inte om jag kan gå ut dit nu. Inte när de vet att Charlee spenderat det senaste dygnet i mitt rum snart.

”Jag är faktiskt lite hungrig”, säger Charlee eftertänksamt.

”Ska jag fixa rostat bröd med ost?”

”Gud ja, dröm.”

”Kommer snart då”, säger jag, men när jag försöker resa mig upp håller Charlee kvar mig och pussar min kind, mina läppar.

”Vid närmare eftertanke”, säger hon flirtigt, ”så finns det ju annat att äta.”

Jag skrattar för jag fattar skämtet, men sekunden efter känner jag en iskall kärna i allt det fina och mjuka jag känt hittills. _Shit_.

_

**Söndag, 09:32**

Vet inte om jag vaknar av ljuset, av att jag är utsövd eller av tomheten bredvid mig i sängen, men i vilket fall som helst har Charlee gått. På kudden ligger en lapp.

_God morgon, var tvungen att åka hem. Ville inte väcka dig. Puss. Ps, du snarkar._

Under texten har hon målat ett porträtt av en sovande tjej med håret utspritt över kudden. _Hon har målat av mig._ Jag ler och håller lappen mot bröstet, innan jag går upp ur sängen och ut i köket. Noah och Linn sitter vid köksbordet och båda tystnar när jag kommer in.

”Mhm?”, säger Noah menande när jag bara leende går förbi och häller upp yoghurt i en mugg.

”Jag tänker inte säga _någonting_ ”, säger jag och sätter mig bredvid Linn i kökssoffan.

Noah himlar med ögonen.

_

**Måndag, 15:00**

Är i skolan och kan inte koncentrera mig på någonting. Charlee svarar inte på mina sms och jag slås återigen av att allting har ett slut. Försöker låta bli att tänka på det.

”Försöker du undvika mig?”

Adrian står lutad mot skåpet bredvid mitt.

”Nej?”, säger jag.

”Du försvann från förfesten i fredags”, säger han.

”Ah, just det. Det kom upp något. Var det kul?”

Han rycker på axlarna.

”Helt okej. Jo, jag tänkte, jag är så kaffesugen. Har du lust att gå och fika någonstans?”

”Kan tyvärr inte.”

”I helgen då, vad gör du då?”

Jag suckar och vänder mig mot honom, ser in i hans blåa ögon. Charlees är gyllenbruna, varmare.

”Jag dejtar redan någon, Adrian”, säger jag och undrar i samma ögonblick som jag säger det vad jag precis sa. Dejtar?

”Åh.”

”Sorry”, säger jag och går mot entrédörrarna.

”Vem?”, säger han bakom mig, men jag låtsas som att sorlet bland skåpen dränker hans fråga.

_

**Onsdag, 19:02**

När jag steker pannkakor hemma hos mig kommer Charlee upp och lägger armarna om mig, jag känner hennes läppar mot min nacke. 

”Vad tror du att dina föräldrar hade sagt om du kom hem med mig som din flickvän?”, frågar hon.

Jag ryser, av en positiv känsla. Flickvän, va.

”De hade blivit chockade”, säger jag, vänder mig om och förställer rösten. ”'Nämen Esther, du som skulle bli nucka'.”

Charlee skrattar.

”Vadå, har du sagt det?”

”Nej, men jag har aldrig riktigt dejtat folk, så det är nog vad de tror. Vad skulle dina föräldrar säga?”

”Ingenting. Jag har alltid varit öppen med att jag kan bli kär i vem som helst, oavsett kön.”

”Låter som en lättnad. Jag har fortfarande inte berättat för mormor.”

”Varför inte?”

I samma ögonblick minns jag pannkakan på spisen och inser att den är bara att slänga. Bränd bortom all räddning.

”Äsch då”, muttrar jag.

”Är jag distraherande?”

”Lite grann bara”, säger jag och känner hur min kropp smälter in i hennes när hon kramar mig.

Hon vänder mig om igen och när jag hoppar upp på bänken ställer hon sig mellan mina knän och kysser mig över halsen, över den hud som är exponerad, samtidigt som hennes fingrar letar sig under min t-shirt, upp över ryggen, fram över magen, brösten. Jag vrider mig snabbt undan.

”Har pannkaksduty!”, påminner jag och Charlee putar med underläppen och jag känner klumpen i magen växa.

Jag hör nyckeln i låset och jag känner en sådan enorm tacksamhet när jag ser Linn komma in i köket.

”Det luktar bränt”, påpekar hon.

_

**Torsdag, 17:15**

Jag tittar på telefonen, knappar in numret till mormor, släcker ner skärmen. Repeat. Det hinner mörkna innan jag lyckas låta signalerna gå fram och jag biter på en nagel som redan är alldeles för kort. Jag blir förvånad av mig själv när jag hör hur avslappnad min röst är när jag ställer frågan.

”Vad tänker du om homosexualitet, mormor?”

”Jag har inget emot det”, säger hon, fortsätter. ”Men de behöver ju inte demonstrera sin sexualitet så som de gör. Det är som att det är en trend nu. Pride, till exempel, är det verkligen helt nödvändigt? Heterosexuella skyltar inte med sin sexualitet sådär.”

Jag andas långsamt ut, försöker lugna mitt skenande hjärta.

”Men det är ju precis det de gör”, säger jag. ”De finns överallt. Pride skapar synlighet för människor som annars får leva i hemlighet. En behöver inte gå i Pride för att en är hbtq själv, en kan gå för alla de människor som inte kan gå.”

Homosexualitet är fortfarande kriminaliserat i 72 länder, människor misshandlas, diskrimineras, förföljs och mördas för att de älskar ”fel” person. Innan en ens vet vad bög faktiskt innebär får en höra det som ett skällsord i skolan för allt som är fel att vara. När jag försöker säga ordet lesbisk tar det emot. _Ey, du är inte [lesbisk] du är **Straight™**_. Det finns fortfarande en garderob att komma ut ur.

Jag inser plötsligt att jag inte är så bra på att vara varken hetero eller någonting annat. Jag kunde inte ha sex med honom och när jag tänker på att ha sex med henne känns det som att jag ska göra ett prov jag glömt att plugga till i ett ämne jag hatar.

”Vad tycker du själv om homosexualitet?”, frågar mormor.

Jag tvekar en sekund.

”I en värld som kan vara så kall känns det fullkomligt vansinnigt att en skulle hata på kärlek”, säger jag bara. 

_

**Fredag, 22:02**

Vi är hemma hos Nora och har spelkväll igen och jag förlorar i Alfapet och kortspel och Ticket to ride och jag intalar mig det är för att jag samtidigt låter Charlee vinna över mig, men vet att det egentligen handlar om att jag är svag och distraherad av nämnda tjej. Det är trevligt att spela spel, men när klockan är tio vänder jag mig mot de andra och ursäktar mig med att jag måste hem och sova. Jag hoppas att Charlee ska fatta vad jag egentligen vill, och det gör hon. Vet inte om de andra ser misstänksamma ut eller inte, men oavsett lämnar jag Noras hus med Charlee och bubbel i kroppen. Vi struntar i bussen och går genom staden utan någon bestämd riktning. Gatlyktorna lyser upp oss och jag kan inte se några stjärnor, men det gör ingenting för jag är lycklig och det känns som att hela världen är en enda stor möjlighet. Jag tvekar inte ens innan jag flätar ihop våra fingrar och jag ser i periferin att hon ler. Någon spelar musik från ett fönster, en katt stryker sig mot väggen medan vi går förbi, några står och röker utanför en port.

”Det är så fint att gå ensam genom sömniga städer”, säger Charlee. ”Det känns som att staden är min då.”

”Och när staden är din, vad gör du då?”

Hon släpper min hand, springer några steg i förväg, sätter på musik från sin mobil.

”Dansar”, säger hon. ”Springer över gator som annars alltid är omöjliga att ta sig fram på. Hånglar i varenda trappuppgång.”

Hon rör på axlarna, höfterna till det instrumentala introt.

” _Natten är ung och jag ligger vaken, jag är Lucy in the sky jag är högt över molnen_ ”, sjunger hon alldeles för högt och jag skrattar och vi dansar över asfalten och springer över de övergivna gatorna och när vi skrattandes och andfådda kommer in på min gata hinner vi knappt in genom porten förrän hon trycker mig mot väggen och kysser mig. 

” _Baby, jag tror jag är kär”, nynnar hon. ”I taxin, i trappen, i hissen, i hallen, jag faller, jag faller._ ”

Jag drar henne närmare mig och pussar henens kind, hennes kind, hennes kind. Hennes läppar.

Och jag lyckas låsa upp dörren samtidigt som hon kysser mig.

”Sch, mina roomies”, viskar jag men egentligen kan jag bara tänka på hennes blick när hon nynnade _Baby, jag tror jag är kär_. Jag undrar om hon menade det.

” _Sch, dina roomies_ ”, härmar hon.

Jag skrattar tyst och tar hennes hand. Vi ramlar ner på min säng och jag har mina händer under hennes tröja. Hon sätter sig gränsle över mig och drar tröjan över huvudet så hon sitter i enbart en bralette. Min blick fastnar direkt på lavendelblomman över hennes högra revben och jag sträcker ut handen för att röra vid dem.

”Frankrike?”, frågar jag, och jag vet att jag bara försöker distrahera henne nu.

Hon nickar.

”Lavendelfälten var fantastiska”, säger hon och jag ser framför mig att jag fotar henne, målar av henne, kysser henne bland lila blommor och solrosor lika höga som oss.  
Mina fingrar smeker hennes mjuka hud, ner över de vecken som bildas vid hennes mage, stannar till precis ovanför resåren i hennes shorts och följer konturerna i tatueringen där.

”Vad ska du göra för tatuering nästa gång?” undrar jag.

”Kanske någon text”, säger hon, lutar sig fram, kysser mig.

Jag kysser henne tillbaka, vänder runt oss, försöker att inte tänka utan bara låta kroppen styra. Men när hennes händer rör sig över mina jeans mot min byxknapp fångar jag upp dem. 

”Nej”, viskar jag. ”Inte än.”

Charlee nickar, flyttar tillbaka händerna mot min rygg, pussar mig på kinden.

Det skaver i bröstet när jag hör Charlees andetag bli djupare och långsammare. Vill inte vara här, vill att hon ska gå hem.

Den tanken förvånar mig.


	6. vi.

**Måndag, 01:01**

Så fort jag inte är med Charlee saknar jag henne, men varför känns det som att jag skulle kunna göra precis vad som helst för henne utan att ha sex? Jag funderar på vad Noah sa för länge sedan och undrar, har jag någonsin känt mig attraherad av någon?

Min första pojkvän var i ettan på gymnasiet. Han var ett år äldre och vi var ihop i ett halvår, men vi behöll alltid kläderna på. Jag tänkte att det berodde på att jag var ganska blyg och var så stressad över skolan och jag kände nog faktiskt mest lättnad när vi gjorde slut. I tvåan gick jag på ett par Tinderdejter med en tjej tills jag en kväll följde med henne hem efter ett par shots och drinkar. Jag minns inte allt men vet att hon fingrade mig och att jag gick ner på henne men ingen av oss fick nog orgasm den natten. Tänker på honom och minns hur jag googlade på lust och smärta vid samlag och att det enda det resulterade i var att jag började oroa mig för vaginalism och svamp i underlivet.

Jag har aldrig, inser jag nu, känt ett behov av att ha sex med någon. Jag har aldrig tagit första initiativet. Vad betyder det att jag aldrig har känt mig sexuellt attraherad av någon? Jag plockar upp mobilen och kisar mot det alldeles för starka ljuset, googlar och plötsligt har jag en term för det. Vad trodde jag egentligen att a:et i hbtqia+ stod för?

_

**Tisdag, 07:35**

****  
Jag ser fliken direkt när jag öppnar mobilen på morgonen, Asexualitet på Wikipedia. Jag läser definitionen igen: ” _En asexuell person är en människa som inte känner sexuell attraktion till någon eller som har lågt eller frånvarande intresse till att ha sex._ ”.

Men grejen är, att jag inte tror inte att jag är asexuell. Jag har ju fantiserat om att kyssa varenda tatuering på Charlees kropp, utforska varenda millimeter av hennes hud med mina fingrar, hångla med henne i varenda trappuppgång. Jag är attraherad av henne. Jag onanerar, fantiserar om att ha sex med andra, blir kåt av att hångla. 

Jag kanske hade rätt i min teori om att jag är sexuellt hämmad. Eller att jag bara är osäker efter misslyckandena med _honom_. Jag saknar Charlee så fort vi är ifrån varandra och jag vill vara med henne, jag vill kyssa henne, hångla med henne. Jag måste bara komma över rädslan.

Jag måste också verkligen plugga till matteprovet på fredag.

_

**Tisdag, 21:00**

”Vill du komma över ikväll, se på en film eller något?”

Jag svarar något direkt om att ja, gärna och det är först som jag är hos henne som jag inser att jag borde förstått. Borde fattat vad det egentligen innebär att bara sådär vilja se på en film med personen en dejtar. Det är ju praktiskt taget synonymt med att fråga _Netflix and chill?_. Men jag är fortfarande ovetande när vi kryper upp i hennes säng och sätter på en mysig tonårsfilm vi båda sett förut. Jag fattar inte ens när hon glatt säger, ”min mamma är inte hemma”. 

Inte förrän hennes fingrar börjar röra sig under mina kläder och hon börjar andas tyngre fattar jag. Ligger på rygg med henne över mig, känner hennes kropp pressas mot min, hur kyssarna blir slarvigare och jag inser att _jag är inte här_. Mina händer fångar upp hennes och jag vill gråta när jag drar på mig tröjan igen. Jag måste hem. Jag som bara tänkt göra det.

Får sms från henne, _är du okej?_ , men kan inte svara. Det trycker överallt i hela min kropp och jag kan inte somna den kvällen.

_

**Onsdag, 17:18**

Jag har varit nervös för att se Charlee hela dagen, och när jag närmar mig klassrummet där mötet ska vara ser jag att hon redan står utanför. Jag går fram till henne, säger förlåt för att jag drog, kramar henne, vi kysser varandra och allt hade kunnat kännas perfekt. Men när vi vänder oss om står Chris vid ingången.

”Jag visste det!”, utbrister hon och ler mot oss.

”Visste vad?”, frågar Nora som kommer gående i korridoren.

”They’re doing it!”, säger Chris och pekar glatt på oss.

Charlee flätar samman sina fingrar med mina medan Chris och Nora exalterat pratar om hur de sett det på oss och hur Charlee förnekat allt hittills och plötslig slukar ett avgrundsdjup mina lungor och jag kan inte riktigt andas. Försöker fokusera på Charlees hand mot min allt svettigare. Det hjälper inte.

_

**Onsdag, 00:42**

Jag hade ju bestämt mig för att jag inte är asexuell, men ändå kan jag inte låta bli att googla. Gör ett test: ”Are you asexual?”. Får svaret att jag kanske är demisexuell eller gray-asexuell och då måste jag ju kolla upp vad det betyder. Jag fattar inte riktigt. Hur vet en om en har känt sexuell attraktion? Jag frågar the world wide web detta och får veta att om en har känt det så vet man. Vad är det för svar?

_

**Torsdag, 19:00**

Jag kan inte koncentrera mig i skolan. Jag har försökt undvika Charlee. Jag har definitivt undvikit att titta åt Adrians håll. Jag har snäst av Linn och Noah när de frågat hur det är med mig.  
När mobilen ringer kastar jag mig över den och tänker att det är Charlee, men det är det inte.

”Hej gumman, hur mår du?”

Att höra min mammas röst får mig nästan att bryta ihop. Önskar jag kunde småprata lite, men kan inte tänka på något annat än Charlee. Måste få ur mig detta ur systemet.

”Du, mamma?”

”Ja?”

”Det finns en person jag tycker väldigt mycket om, men det finns ett… problem.”

”Vadå för problem?”

”Jag kan inte prata om det just nu.”

”Älskling, ens tankar blir större och tyngre att bära när man går runt med dem själv. Visst brukar det alltid kännas lättare när man fått ventilera dem högt med någon?”

Jag tvekar, för hon har ju rätt, men jag kan inte berätta för henne. Jag skulle nog, om Linn inte är alltför sur över min vresighet de senaste dagarna, kunna berätta för henne. Men skulle hon förstå?

_

**Fredag, 15:50**

Jag är så irriterad. Jag skriver passivt aggressiva svar och smileys på sms och muttrar bara korta svar på Doris frågor i klassrummet. Jag kan inte koncentrera mig på läxorna, minsta ljud utanför de fyra väggarna till mitt rum för mig att hoppa till.

_Du är för spröd och för känsligt vek/för alla missljud som skära._

Inte ens hörlurar kan stänga ute skrammel och skåp och lådor som stängs i köket och jag ger upp.

”Linn”, säger jag.

Hon vänder sig om från diskhon, händerna är löddriga.

”Vill du följa med in till stan?”

Linn nickar.

”Ge mig en kvart.”

Jag beställer en mintkladdkaka och te och Linn ser uppmärksamt på mig över ljuset på bordet. Jag vet inte var jag ska börja men hon väntar ut mig. 

”Förlåt för att jag har varit så irriterad de senaste dagarna, jag bara…”, börjar jag. Suckar. ”Det har med Charlee att göra. Eller nej förresten, det har nog mest med mig att göra.”

Linn nickar, tar en bit av sin kaka. Jag andas ut.

”Jag har googlat lite de senaste dagarna”, fortsätter jag långsamt. ”Jag tror att jag kan vara asexuell.”

Linn har huvudet böjt ner mot bordet och sin tekopp, och jag kunde precis slå vad om att hon log, men när hon tittar upp är ansiktsuttrycket neutralt.

”Asexuell, säger du”, säger hon.

”Ja, eller någonstans på spektrumet i alla fall. Demisexuell kanske. Eller gray-asexuell. Eller någonting. Jag vet inte. Hur vet en ens om en inte känner sexuell attraktion?”, frågar jag frustrerat. ”Det verkar som att jag är det men jag tror inte ens jag kan vara det!”

”Varför inte?”

Jag ser mig lite besvärat omkring, undrar om de som sitter närmast hör vad vi säger. Om mannen som sitter och skriver på sin dator några bord bort egentligen inte alls är så uppslukad av sitt arbete som han verkar. Om kvinnan som sitter och läser i soffan lyssnar på vårt samtal i smyg. Om tjejgänget bredvid hör vad vi säger.

”Jag fantiserar ju. Jag onanerar. Min kropp reagerar när vi hånglar”, mumlar jag.

”Allt det där kan en göra som asexuell också”, säger Linn. ”Det enda som definierar huruvida en är asexuell eller inte är om en känner sexuell attraktion. Sedan kan en ha hur mycket sex en vill.”

”Men vadå, vad är skillnaden då från någon som är sexuell?”

”Att de känner sexuell attraktion för en person.”

”Men hur vet en om en känner sexuell attraktion?”

”Fråga inte mig, jag har faktiskt ingen aning.”

Nu ler hon definitivt.

”Jag är asexuell, Esther, och allt jag förstår om attraktion har andra förklarat för mig.”

Linn leende mjuknar och han tar min hand över bordet.

”Du måste inte definiera dig, heller. Men det kanske kan hjälpa att prata med Charlee?”

Jag har också tänkt den tanken, flera gånger, men direkt skjutit undan den. Jag vet ju att kommunikation är det viktigaste i en relation, men det känns som att säga _Charlee, jag vill inte ha sex med dig_ kommer att förstöra precis allting.


	7. vii.

**Måndag, 17:00**

Jag hör Chris och Doris på lång väg, dörren till klassrummet står öppen.

”Jag är hungrig!”, säger Chris. ”Kan vi inte gå och köpa bullar i cafeterian, Doris?”

”Gör du det, jag vill inte ha.”

”Hur kan du inte vilja ha bullar?”

”Chris, släpp det”, säger Doris just som jag kliver in i klassrummet och Chris skiner genast upp.

”Esther, hej!”, säger hon. ”Hur är det med dig och Lee?”

”Hon har inte svarat på sms på hela dagen”, säger jag.

Jag skickade sms i morse, om att jag ville prata. Specificerade inte om vad, vet inte om det gör att smset låter allvarligare än vad det faktiskt är.

”Hon är helt hopplös med sms”, säger Chris och suckar. ”Om man vill henne något går det nästan snabbare att bara gå hem till henne och vänta där.”

”Skicka något flirtigt så kanske hon svarar snabbare”, föreslår Doris.

”Ja, eller sexigt”, säger Chris och flinar mot mig.

Jag harklar mig och Doris tittar på Chris.

”Så kan du ju inte säga.”

”Varför inte? Det är kul att sexta”, säger hon.

”Det enda du vill är att veta om de har gjort det än”, säger Doris, tvekar, vänder sig mot mig. ”Har ni?”

”Eh…”

”För Lee är inte den som brukar ödsla tid, så att säga”, säger Chris, utväxlar en blick med Doris och de brister i skratt.

”Vad snackar ni för skit nu?”

Charlee går fram till mig och lägger en arm om min midja, ler.

”Det är ju sant”, säger Chris och rycker på axlarna. ”Det finns ju en anledning till att du är den som legat med flest av oss.”

”Vi vet förstås inte hur många Esther varit med”, inflikar Doris.

”Och ni ska inte fråga heller, herregud”, säger Lee. ”Har ni inget filter alls?”

Chris och Doris bryter ihop av skratt igen, och Charlee ler kärleksfullt mot dem innan hon vänder sig mot mig och pussar min kind.

”Förlåt för att jag glömde svara. Vad ville du prata med mig om?”

Jag ser på Chris och Doris, och tillbaka till Charlee. Sväljer ner skavet i halsen men det hamnar bara i bröstet, magen, istället. Skakar på huvudet, vill banka lite vett i det. Charlee är vacker, _det vackraste/som jordlivet har_. Jag vill ha hennes närhet så mitt hjärta domnar, jag vill hålla om henne, vill pussa på henne. Varför kan jag inte då också känna någonting mer?  
”Det var inget. Inget alls.”

Då kommer Adrian in och när han ser mig och Charlee stannar han mitt i ett steg, ser ut att pussla ihop någonting i sitt huvud och vänder sedan direkt. Det vänder sig i magen på mig.

_

**Tisdag, 17:25**

Det är som om hjärtat inte vet vart det ska göra av sig självt. Jag kan inte lyssna på musik, inte titta på film, inte läsa någon av romanerna på min bokhylla för överallt förföljer romantiken, kärleken, attraktionen mig och påminner mig om avsaknaden av det jag borde känna. Det känns plötsligt så tungt att känna någonting alls.

”Är du okej?”, frågar Linn.

Hon står i dörren till mitt rum med en bekymmersrynka mellan ögonbrynen och två koppar te.

”Vill du ha?”

Jag nickar, sträcker ut armarna mot henne, mot tekoppen hon sträcker fram, efter någon sorts trygghet som försvunnit. Att acceptera att jag gillar tjejer var en smärtfri process i jämförelse med detta.

”Har du pratat med Charlee?”

”Hur skulle jag kunna”, säger jag och känner tårarna bränna bakom ögonen igen. Men för _helvete_. 

”Åh, vännen”, säger Linn och kramar min hand.

”Det är bara så… varför känner jag ingenting?”

”Men det gör du ju”, säger Linn mjukt. ”Du älskar henne, väl?”

Bara att Linn säger det gör det mer verkligt, klart jag älskar henne. Men jag får inte börja hoppas. Det kommer bara göra ont.

”Men det är ju inte tillräckligt.”

”Esther, vad är det värsta som kan hända om du berättar för Charlee?”

”Att hon säger att det är något fel på mig, att jag behöver kolla mina hormoner”, säger jag tonlöst. ”Att jag omöjligt kan älska henne på riktigt om jag inte vill ligga med henne. Att hon tror att jag bara inte vill. Att hon säger att jag säkert kommer vilja ha sex senare, att jag bara inte är redo än. Att hon inte tror att det är något som finns på riktigt.”

”Och nu när du säger det där”, säger Linn. ”Tror du verkligen att Charlee skulle säga något av det?”

Jag stirrar på Linn. Jag vill säga ja, för jag vågar inte börja hoppas.

”Nej”, medger jag till sist.

”Då så”, säger Linn mjukt och klappar mig på knäet, och så var det samtalet avslutat. ”Vill du titta på en film?”

_

**Onsdag, 21:18**

Jag skakar under molnen, skakar under entréns lampa, skakar under Charlees blick, men nu är det åtminstone sagt. I skenet under gatlyktorna blev det sagt och Charlee släppte inte min hand, men hon stannade. Vi står utanför hennes lägenhetshus och jag huttrar och svettas samtidigt.

”Du är asexuell”, upprepar hon långsamt.

”Ja”, säger jag nervöst. ”Vet du vad det innebär?”

”Att du inte känner sexuell attraktion?”

Jag nickar.

”Alltså, jag vet inte om jag aldrig kommer att göra det. Jag gjorde något test och jag skulle kunna vara gray-ace eller demisexuell men jag vet inte. Jag kan ju inte säga det.”

Jag vet att jag babblar men jag måste fylla tystnaden innan den skär mitt hjärta itu. Men inget skämt om att jag inte kan vara asexuell för jag är ju ingen planta, i alla fall.

”Varför har du inte sagt något tidigare?”

Åh.

”För jag insåg det för någon vecka sen bara”, säger jag, och jag inser att min röst är desperat. Som om jag känner att hon är på väg bort och jag försöker hitta något som kan få henne att stanna kvar, som att jag försöker reparera en skada som inte kunde undvikas. ”Och för att jag var rädd för vad det skulle innebära.”

Hon möter inte min blick. Fan. Jag vill sträcka ut handen, lyfta hennes haka och pussa henne på kinden. Dra handen över hennes buzzcut.

”Jag måste nog gå hem nu”, säger Charlee till sist, ger mig en hastig kram. ”God natt.”

”God natt”, mumlar jag, men då har Charlee redan försvunnit in i trapphuset.

Gråter så hjärtat skälver på vägen hem.

_

**Fredag, 00:45**

Jag kan inte sluta skriva. Jag har skrivit hela kvällen om känslor och icke-känslor och om henne. 

_Oh ma cherie_

__

__

_tu es tombée amoureuse._

Och jag vet ju att det är sant.

Undrar lite vem som gav mig befogenhet att regera över mitt eget liv. Det känns såhär när jag lagar mat ibland också, som att jag bara leker vuxen och egentligen inte har en aning om vad jag håller på med. Hur kan jag tillåtas ansvara för mina egna känslor, det är fullkomligt vansinnigt. Tänk om jag bara hittar på det här med asexualiteten? Att jag helt har missuppfattat vad det innebär? Att de flesta människor känner som jag gör till en början innan de börjar ha sex, eller att alla känner såhär men kör ändå? Kanske är min tveksamhet bara ett resultat av vad som hände med _honom_ , kanske är det bara osäkerhet och kroppsångest och prestationsstress. Kanske har jag bara internaliserat bilden av en oskuldsfull, asexuell madonna som jag tror att jag måste leva upp till, som en självuppfyllande profetia?

Tänk om jag faktiskt inte har träffat den rätta än?

_

**Fredag 08:15**

Ville inte gå till skolan. När väckarklockan ringde i morse stängde jag bara av den, men sedan kom Linn in och frågade om jag inte skulle gå upp.

”Nej, vill inte”, mumlade jag.

Men Linn kammade mitt hår med fingrarna och till sist hade hon övertalat mig till att gå upp och nu är jag här.

”Hur är det?”, frågar Doris på lektionen men jag bara skakar på huvudet. Vad kan jag ens säga?

Om jag bara lyckas undvika Charlee i sex timmar till så ska jag hem och äta Ben&Jerry-glass med Linn sedan.


	8. viii.

**Måndag, 12:15**

Jag ser Charlee i skolan ibland och då hugger det tag i mig av saknad. Jag vill rusa fram till henne, gå in i hennes famn och känna tryggheten när hon håller om mig. När jag möter hennes blick i korridoren kan jag inte andas, men när hon återigen vänder uppmärksamheten mot Doris och de försvinner in i matsalen vänder det sig i magen på mig. Jag är inte hungrig.

”Ska du inte äta?”, undrar en av de jag brukar sitta med i matsalen när jag hastigt snurrar runt och börjar gå därifrån.

”Kommer kanske senare, måste fixa en grej”, säger jag och jag vet att jag är vag och kort i tonen och att det är därför jag fortfarande inte riktigt har lärt känna de andra i min klass. 

På svenskalektionen sitter jag blek och stel när Cornelia sätter sig bredvid mig.

”Jag tänkte att du kanske ville ha de här”, säger hon och skjuter över ett par knäckemackor invirade i servetter och det är en så otroligt gullig grej av henne att göra att jag bara vill gråta.

”Tack”, säger jag istället, vilket är en betydligt mer rimlig reaktion.

”Inga problem”, säger hon. ”Du, är du okej? Du ser…”

Hon avslutar inte meningen med ord, gestikulerar bara lite framför sitt eget ansikte och jag vet vad hon menar.

”Absolut, det är lugnt”, säger jag, försöker skärpa till mig.

Okej, så Charlee ignorerar mig, det är inte som att jorden går under. Bara det att hela min världsbild har vänts upp och ner, igen, för jag vet inte vilken gång i ordningen. Först när jag träffade Charlee, nu när jag inser att den romantiska relation jag fantiserat om till och från i hela mitt liv kanske inte alls är det jag vill ha, kanske inte ens det jag kan få. Hur vet jag var som är samhällets förväntningar på mig och vad som är mina egna önskningar?

”Du, jag förstår verkligen inte matten”, säger Cornelia. ”Skulle du vilja plugga ihop inför provet? Någon eftermiddag i veckan?”

Läraren börjar lektionen så jag hinner inte svara, men nickar i alla fall och Cornelia ler mot mig. Det är som att jag verkligen ser henne för första gången: långt, luftigt hår, fräknar på kinderna trots att augustisolen ersatts av oktoberregn sedan länge och öppna blå ögon. Hennes hy är sådär provocerande perfekt. Hur lyckas en med det?

_

**Tisdag, 18:19**

Jag har inte riktigt kunna sluta tänka på Cornelia, och när jag kommer hem slänger jag mig på sängen och öppnar Instagram. Scrollar lite och där är hon. Jag ser bilderna på henne och hennes vänner och pojkvän, läser bildtexter och kommentarer. Jag tänker att hon är modellen i vilken alla mina drömmar och fantasier om relationer skapats. Jag kan inte låta bli att bli irriterad på henne för det. Jag suckar och ska precis släcka ner telefonen när Doris konto dyker upp. En bild på Charlee. Uppenbarligen tagen inne på ett café, Charlee har en muffins och en kopp framför sig. Antagligen chokladmuffins. Antagligen chai latte med laktosfri mjölk. Under bilden har Doris skrivit: ”starkaste personen jag vet”, och Charlee har kommenterat med ”älskar dig”.

Jag stirrar på Charlee på bilden. Saknar henne så mycket, men är också så arg. Är det såhär det ska bli, att vi bara ignorerar varandra? Jag tar upp mobilen, tänker att jag ska skriva till henne, men jag vet inte vad.

”Esther?”, Noah knackar på dörren och kommer in.

”Charlee hör inte av sig”, säger jag monotont.

Noah sätter sig på sängkanten.

”Esther, vad exakt sa du till henne när ni pratade sist?”

”Att jag är asexuell, eller något sånt, och att jag inte sagt något tidigare för att jag inte ville förstöra något.”

”Men du sa inget om vad du vill?”

Jag rynkar ögonbrynen.

”Att du vill vara med henne, alltså”, förtydligar Noah.

Jag försöker minnas, och inser att nej, jag sa nog aldrig något sådant. Jag tänkte att hon redan visste. Jag tänkte att mitt erkännande skulle förändra allt oavsett.

”Du kanske ska berätta för henne vad du faktiskt känner”, säger Noah och jag suckar.

Jag som trodde att jag redan sagt allt jag behövde säga. Men det är inte alls konstigt att Charlee tvekar på att höra av sig om hon är osäker på vad jag vill.

”Vad ska jag skriva då?”, undrar jag. ”Typ ’du, ville bara förtydliga, vill vara med dig ändå men var så säker på att du inte ville vara med mig att jag glömde säga det?’”

”Ring”, säger Noah lugnt. ”Och ta det som det kommer.”

Jag suckar.

”Okej, men då får du gå.”

Noah ler uppmuntrande, rufsar om mitt hår och när jag protesterar ljudligt skrattar han bara åt mig och stänger igen dörren bakom sig.

Jag ser på mobiltelefonen i min hand. Okej. Går till mina kontakter, ser Charlees namn och nummer och ringer upp innan jag hinner ångra mig. Hjärtat bultar så hårt i bröstet att jag undrar om det här kommer att bli mitt sista samtal någonsin.

”Hallå”, svarar hon och _herregud, hennes röst_.

”Hej”, säger jag när jag lyckas återfå talförmågan.”Eh, tänkte bara på att jag glömde säga en sak sist vi pratade.”

Jag sväljer, väntar på att Charlee ska säga något men det gör hon inte. Så jag ska bära det här samtalet själv alltså. Kul.

”Jo, jag älskar dig”, säger jag och kan äntligen andas ut. Orden är så sanna att det känns som en lättnad att äntligen få säga dem. ”Jag _älskar dig_. Jag kanske är asexuell men det förändrar inte det faktum att jag vill vara nära dig hela tiden.”

Sen inser jag innebörden i vad jag sagt och blir fullkomligt skräckslagen. _Älskar. ÄLSKAR?_ Hur kan jag veta om jag älskar henne på riktigt? Och om det nu är så, får jag verkligen säga det redan? Vi har känt varandra i vadå, några veckor bara? Först säger jag att jag inte vill ha sex med henne, personen jag dejtar, och sedan säger jag att jag älskar henne, kanske alldeles för tidigt. Bra sätt att skrämma bort människor.

”Jag känner en massa saker för dig, och även om det inte är tillräckligt så vill jag inte förlora dig och…”, babblar jag på och inser samtidigt att jag inte gör saken bättre. ”Hur som helst, det jag ville förtydliga är bara att jag var så övertygad om att asexualiteten skulle förändra allt mellan oss att jag glömde säga det viktigaste: att jag vill vara med dig.”

Det är tyst oroväckande länge och jag går nervöst fram och tillbaka i rummet.

”Esther”, säger Charlee till slut. ”Jag älskar dig.”

Jag känner tårarna bränna bakom ögonen.

”Det är bara det att jag behöver lite tid”, fortsätter hon, och jag hör att hon överlägger vartenda ord innan hon uttalar det. ”Jag kan inte riktigt hantera allt som händer just nu.”

”Vad är det som händer?”, frågar jag försiktigt.

”Det…”, hon suckar. ”Förlåt, Esther, jag kan inte prata om det just nu. Jag måste gå.”

”Men…”

Hon har lagt på.

_

**Onsdag, 15:15**

Charlee ignorerar mig igen. Hon svarar inte på sms, hon svarar inte när jag ringer, jag ser henne inte i skolan. Jag undrar om hon över huvud taget är här, och medan jag först bara var orolig och trodde att det fortfarande handlade om att hon funderade på om hon kan vara i en relation utan sex, börjar jag tro att det är någonting annat. Det här med att jag aldrig har träffat hennes mamma, att hon har gått om ett år, att hon (eventuellt, troligtvis) är borta från skolan. Vad handlar det om?

Jag inser hur mycket det faktiskt är jag inte vet om henne.

”Hej, Esther!”

Cornelia kommer fram till mig.

”Bibblan?”, säger hon och jag nickar.

Jag ligger bra till igen. Ett tag låste sig allt och det enda jag kunde tänka på var Charlee, men nu, när jag försöker att inte tänka på henne lika mycket, har jag insett att pluggandet är en perfekt verklighetsflykt. Särskilt matten.

”Jag fattar verkligen inte det här”, suckar Cornelia.

”Det här med att du tror att jag kommer att kunna hjälpa dig”, säger jag och ler snett.

”Två hjärnor tänker bättre än en?”, föreslår Cornelia. ”Dessutom har jag sett att du kan det här, försök inte. Du verkar kunna allt.”

Jag himlar med ögonen för mig själv. Allt om matte 2b kanske, men ingenting om något annat.

”Jag ska förklara”, säger jag och försöker vara så pedagogisk jag bara kan. Det är roligt att se förändringen när Cornelia plötsligt löser koden.

”Det här är fantastiskt”, säger hon. ”Tack snälla. Du räddade precis mitt mattebetyg från en säker undergång.”

Det är på samma gång både komiskt översvallande och extremt genant med hennes tacksamhet.

”Äsch då”, muttrar jag. ”Inga problem.”

”Nu förtjänar vi en paus”, säger Cornelia och sträcker ut sig i fåtöljen och jag fnissar, men följer hennes exempel.

”Vill du följa med på fest i helgen? Adrian ska ha en maskerad.”

”Maskerad? Men det är ju snart Halloween?”

”Ja, fråga mig inte.”

Jag tvekar och ser på Cornelia. Varför är hon så _snäll_?

”Jag kan tyvärr inte i helgen”, säger jag, vilket är den största lögnen efter _jag ska gå och lägga mig i tid_. ”Men tack ändå.”

Cornelia ler.

”Nästa gång kanske”, säger hon.

Jag nickar instämmande. Ja, kanske nästa gång.

”Okej, då kör vi igen”, säger hon och lutar sig fram över sin bok och sitt block.

_

**Fredag, 11:10**

Doris lutar sig fram mot mig när lektionen har börjat.

”Hur är det med dig, Esther?”

Jag rycker på axlarna.

”Jag pratade med Charlee igår och jag vill bara säga att - ge henne lite mer tid. Hon saknar dig, hon har bara lite eget att sortera ut först.”

”Men varför kan hon inte prata med mig om det?”

”Hon kommer att göra det, men just nu är inte rätt tid.”

”Vadå rätt tid?”, undrar jag.

”Doris och Esther, jobbar ni med uppgiften eller?”

_

**Fredag, 17:14**

_Jag är på stället där vi skulle kunna falla, falla, fall tills ingen av oss kan andas. Ibland känns det precis så, som att jag inte kan andas._

Jag läser smset från Charlee och fattar verkligen inte. Är det ett kryptiskt meddelande jag ska försöka förstå mig på? Är det ett citat från en bok, en film, en låt? På stället där ”vi skulle kunna falla”? Tills vi inte kan andas? Varför kan hon inte andas?

Så slår det mig. Vatten. Hon är förstås vid sjön där vi kysstes för första gången. 

Och hur ska jag ta mig dit då? Det är för långt för att cykla, det går inga bussar och jag har ingen bil.

”Noaaaaah?”

_

**Fredag, 18:58**

”Tusen tack för skjutsen, Adam”, säger jag.

”Inga problem”, säger han.

”Vi hörs senare”, säger Noah innan jag stänger dörren och drar ett djupt andetag.

Först ser jag hennes bil, och sedan ser jag henne. Hons tår ute på bryggan och har vänt sig mot mig. Vi står bara på avstånd och tittar på varandra, men sedan går jag ut på udden och bryggan, och det är först när jag kommer så nära som jag ser att hon har gråtit. Jag sträcker bara ut armarna och hon faller in mot mig. 

”Vad händer, Lee?”, mumlar jag.

Hon darrar mot min kropp och jag håller om henne hårdare. Hon svarar inte förrän vi har satt oss i hennes bil, hon på förarsätet. Jag undrar om hon egentligen är i skick att köra just nu.

”Kärlek är så tungt att bära ibland”, mumlar hon.

Jag sneglar på henne. Är det?

”Vems kärlek?”, undrar jag. ”Din egen?”

”Och andras.”

Jag undrar om hon menar min kärlek till henne, men vågar inte fråga.

”Varför åkte du ut hit?” undrar jag istället.

”Ibland blir jag klaustrofobisk hemma, det är lättare att tänka här. Få distans.”

Hon vänder blicken mot mig.

”Jag vill vara med dig också, Esther. Jag vill att du ska lära känna mig, jag vill att du ska träffa min mamma. Men ibland känns det bara som en omöjlighet.”

”Varför då?”

Charlee andas ut, jag tar hennes hand och hon kramar den tillbaka.

”Jag sa ju att jag gick om ett år. Jag kuggade praktiskt taget varenda kurs. Min mamma blev sjukskriven för utmattningsdepression och jag tog alldeles för stort ansvar för saker jag inte kunde ha någon kontroll över. Så jag blev också sjuk.”

Jag väntar, precis som hon gjorde när jag ringde.

”Jag försökte kontrollera sådant jag kunde, som mat bland annat. Min redan komplicerade relation till mat blev ännu mer komplicerad.”

Jag tar hennes andra hand också.

”Men jag blev bättre. Mamma blev bättre. Hon har börjat jobba igen. Men ibland är det bara… kaos.”

”Det är väl så”, säger jag försiktigt. ”Förbättring innebär både framgångar och motgångar.”

Charlee nickar. Jag har ingen aning om vad jag ska säga och innan jag har hunnit börja formulera mig har Charlee startat bilen. Vi sitter tysta och jag funderar, vad hade jag velat höra? Vad hade jag behövt höra?

”Har du någon att prata med om allt detta?”, frågar jag.

”Ja, jag går i terapi.”

Jag nickar.

”Vill du hem nu?”, undrar jag.

Trots att Charlee kör lugnt och har full koll på vad hon kör ser hon så trött och liten ut, som ett barn. Jag undrar när hon tvingades bli mogen och ta ansvar. När hennes föräldrar skildes? När hennes mamma blev sjuk? Hon är trots allt bara arton. Vuxen nog att kallas myndig, få ta körkort, rösta i val och dricka alkohol ute på barer. Men vi är inte vuxna.

”Jag måste”, säger Charlee. ”Mamma behöver mig.”

Bestämd. Återigen som ett trotsigt barn, som att jag ska säga till henne att hon inte ska behöva ta ansvar på det sättet.

”Vill du att jag följer med?”

Charlee kastar en snabb blick på mig, bilen kränger till lite. Jag tänker att hon kommer svara _tack, men nej tack_. Att hon kommer säga _men Esther, jag behöver ju tid_.

Jag ser hennes käkar spännas. Hon säger ingenting.

Hon nickar.


	9. ix.

**Lördag, 10:38**

Jag har Charlees rygg mot mitt bröst och jag har hållit om henne så hela natten. Hon sover fortfarande och det är helt tyst i lägenheten.

”God morgon”, mumlar jag mot hennes hud, pressar läpparna mot hennes skuldra, nacke, axel.

När hon vaknar är hennes röst morgonhes, men hon ler.

”Tack för att du följde med”, säger hon.

"Inga problem", svarar jag och när Charlee frågar om jag vill ha skjuts hem skakar jag på huvudet. 

Jag kommer ut på gatan och har fortfarande inte träffat Charlees mamma och Charlee och jag pratade inte om vår relation, men nu när jag vet förstår jag Charlee bättre. Jag är glad att hon kände att hon kunde berätta.

_

**Onsdag, 16:55**

”Min mamma mår bättre nu”, säger Charlee och jag hör på hennes röst hur lättad hon är.

”Och hur mår du?”, säger jag och lägger mig försiktigt ner i sängen, håller tillbaka ett kvidande.

”Förutom att jag har en massa att ta igen från skolan, så är det helt okej.”

Vi har inte träffats sedan jag gick hem i lördags men vi har skickat små sms under de senaste dagarna. _Är du okej? Tänker på dig. Det här fick mig att tänka på dig. Den här låten borde du lyssna på. Jag hoppas allt är bra med dig_.

”Hur mår du, Esther?”, frågar hon.

”Det känns som att min livmoder vill slita sig ut ur min kropp”, muttrar jag, flyttar värmekudden så att den ska göra så mycket nytta som möjligt. Jag vet inte om jag vill lägga den på magen, ryggen, låren. Allt gör bara ont.

”Du låter helt matt på rösten”, säger Charlee. ”Brukar du få så mycket mensvärk?”

”Då och då”, säger jag. ”Det går över. Har tagit både Ipren och Alvdeon.”

Det kommer att gå över, men fram tills det gör det… fy _fan_. ”Mensvärk är inte farligt”, säger de men hur kan någonting som gör såhär ont _inte_ vara farligt?

”Har du endometrios?”, undrar Charlee.

”Endometrios? Nej, det är bara vanlig mensvärk.”

Jag tvekar.

”Tror jag, i alla fall. Det är inte så farligt. Jag var i skolan förut.”

Även om jag mycket hellre legat i min säng, men så är det ju nästan alltid, även utan mensvärk. På riktigt, så illa är det inte. Jämfört med de som har så ont att de kräks, svimmar och får åka in till sjukhus så har jag väldigt lindrig värk. Jag har aldrig missat något på grund av mensvärk.

_

**Torsdag, 08:17**

Mensvärken gick över och jag är tillbaka i skolan, dock med ett vattenfall av blod inifrån kroppen. Jag letar efter Charlee med blicken men ser henne inte. Jag äter lunch tillsammans med Cornelia, Hampus och Felicia, och Charlee sitter inte med Doris, Edith, Amira, Nora och Chris. Hon är alltså inte här idag heller. Mina klasskompisar pratar om begränsad aborträtt i USA och jag vill kunna koncentrera mig på samtalet men kan inte. Jag tittar på vår sms-konversation och hoppas att hon har svarat. Det har hon inte.

_

**Fredag, 18:26**

Noah, Linn och jag sitter i köket och äter pizza.

”Hur är det med Charlee?”, undrar Noah.

Jag suckar.

”Jag vet inte, och jag klarar inte av den här tystnaden och osäkerheten. Jag vill bara vara med henne men om hon inte låter mig, vad ska jag då göra? Jag vet inte ens om hon vill vara med mig.”

Jag börjar få panik när jag tänker på det. Hon sa att hon älskar mig, men menar hon att hon älskar mig som en vän eller som att hon är kär i mig? Jag vill bara kyssa henne igen, krama henne. Känna hennes kropp mot min. Prata med henne.

”Skriv till henne igen”, föreslår Linn. ”Någonting enkelt, kort, bara, för att visa att du tänker på henne.”

”Jag vill inte vara jobbig”, protesterar jag.

”Du är inte jobbig, skriv bara något litet. Typ, _mina roomies kommer snart gå under om jag fortsätter sukta såhär_.”

Jag fnyser.

”Fåna dig inte.”

Men jag skickar i alla fall iväg ett meddelande och får direkt upp _Läst 18:30_.

”Och nu när hon inte svarar då?”, säger jag.

"Ge det lite tid. Hon kommer svara."

Tio minuter senare har det fortfarande inte hänt något och jag suckar uppgivet.

"Jag kanske bara borde försöka glömma henne?"

Ingen hinner svara på det för då lyser min telefon plötsligt upp av ett inkommande samtal.

”Charlee?”, säger jag i telefonen och Linn och Noah ser triumferande ut. Jag skakar på huvudet åt dem medan jag lyssnar på Charlee.

När vi lägger på vänder jag mig mot Linn och Noah.

”Charlee är utanför."

De jublar och jag skrattar.

”Men du tänker inte kasta ut oss, va?”, säger Noah. ”Du vet, för ni lär ju inte ha högljutt sex.”

”Det är för tidigt att skämta om det, Noah”, säger jag stängt, men ler när jag vänder mig om.

”Vi ska hålla oss undan.”

”Tack, Linn.”

Jag springer nerför trapporna, öppnar dörren.

”Hej”, säger Charlee, ler blygt.

”Hej”, svarar jag.

Och så tar hon några steg in genom dörren, fram till mig, lägger händerna om mina kinder. Hennes läppar är _så nära_ mina.

”Är det här okej?”, viskar hon.

”Mer än okej”, svarar jag och då kysser hon mig och min kropp smälter genast in i hennes.


	10. x.

**Lördag, 11:11**

”God morgon”, säger Charlee sömnigt, pussar mig på kinden.

Hennes hår är längre nu, som att hon tänker låta snaggen växa ut.

”God morgon”, mumlar jag och drar henne närmare mig. Försöker att inte andas morgonandedräkt i hennes ansikte, men det är svårt, hennes läppar letar hela tiden upp mina. Hennes händer rör sig försiktigt, trevande över mina armar, min rygg.

”Känns det okej?”, viskar hon.

Jag nickar, lägger mina fingrar mot stället där jag vet att hennes lavendeltatuering på revbenen är.

Vi har egentligen fortfarande inte pratat, inte om vad vi är, inte om vad som kommer att hända nu.

”Vad tänker du på?”, undrar hon. 

”Alltså, någon gång kanske jag skulle vilja göra…”, jag känner mig så stel och är glad att vi är så nära, att jag inte kan möta hennes blick just nu. ” _Såna saker_. Du vet.”

”Älskling”, säger Charlee, lägger fingrarna mot min kind. Min osminkade kind, men jag inser att jag inte riktigt bryr mig. ”Det spelar ingen roll.”

”Men Chris och Doris sa ju…”

”Jag kanske har legat med många, men det betyder inte att jag vill fortsätta med det. Jag vill vara med _dig_ , Esther. Jag älskar att höra din röst, att höra vad du har att säga och vad du tänker på, att äta pannkakor som du lagat. Så länge jag får vara med dig löser vi resten.”

Hon smeker min arm med sina fingrar och jag kryper ihop mot henne. Vill stanna här för evigt.

”Vi tar det som det kommer, bara”, säger Charlee. ”Dag för dag, minut för minut.”

_

**Söndag, 18:17**

Jag försöker andas lugnt, men mina andetag hakar upp sig och jag får slå om numret till mormor flera gånger. Jag måste säga det nu. Min fina mormor, som jag var så nära när jag var yngre. Egentligen kan det verka konstigt att jag inte sagt något till henne när både mina föräldrar och mina syskon och mina vänner vet, men det kändes som ett större steg att berätta för henne. Jag ville vänta tills jag hade en flickvän, för då skulle jag slippa sätta en etikett på min sexualitet. Då skulle jag bara kunna säga ”mormor, jag är kär. Hon heter…”. "Bara".

”Hej, hjärtat”, säger mormor. ”Det var längesedan.”

”Jo, mormor, det är så att jag…”, jag vill så gärna säga det. Varför tar det emot så? ”Jag är kär. I en tjej. Hon heter Charlee.”

Så, nu var det sagt och ingenting har gått sönder än.

”Jag vill inte att du ska se mig på något annat sätt än du gjort hittills, jag är exakt samma person, bara att du nu känner mig bättre.”

”Esther”, säger mormor med en gång, med mjuk röst. ”Jag älskar dig, och jag kommer alltid att göra det vad som än händer. Jag är glad för din skull.”

Så lägger hon till:

”Och när ni båda kommer hit och hälsar på måste du hjälpa mig med den här surfplattan jag fick i julklapp. Jag börjar misstänka att din mor inte kan mycket mer än jag.”

_

**Måndag, 16:15**

Jag märker inte att Doris har kommit upp till mitt skåp förrän hon står precis bredvid mig och knackar mig på axeln.

”Och du är mer i din egen värld än vanligt”, säger hon glatt.

Jag tycker på axlarna, tar ut hörlurarna och ler.

”Hej, Doris. Vad händer?”

”Jag tänkte bara kolla så du har koll på picknicken på fredag.”

”Picknick?”

Doris himlar med ögonen.

”Vi har pratat om den förut”, säger hon. ”Jag har bjudit in dig på Facebook.”

”Jo, just det, det minns jag”, ljuger jag.

Hon skakar på huvudet och tittar på någonting bakom mig, och jag känner händer på min midja innan jag hinner vända mig om.

”Hej”, mumlar Charlee i mitt öra innan hon vänder upp ansiktet mot Doris. ”Hej, Doris.”

”Charlee”, säger Doris anklagande. ”Det är hundra procent ditt fel att Esther är så disträ.”

Charlee skrattar och jag rodnar.

”Jag minns att det är picknick på fredag, Doris”, upprepar jag. ”Jag lovar. Jag kommer.”

”Toppen!”, säger Doris och skiner upp.

Hon verkar inte förvånad över att se oss tillsammans, Charlee ar säkert redan hunnit berätta. Jag vet inte om det gör mig lättad eller generad.

”Kommer du också, Charlee?”, säger Doris.

”Det vore kul”, svarar hon. ”Jag hör av mig.”

_

**Onsdag, 15:40**

Jag sitter mitt emot Charlee i köket hemma hos mig. Vi dricker te och pluggar och regnet öser ner utanför fönstret. Jag sneglar på henne då och då medan hon pluggar, hon är så koncentrerad. Jag ler för mig själv, häller upp mer vatten ur vattenkokaren. _Fin_.

”Vad tittar du på?”, säger Charlee utan att titta upp, och jag vet att hon ler.

”Dig”, svarar jag. ”Hur skulle jag kunna låta bli?

Charlee skrattar.

”Du distraherar mig.”

”Förlåt”, säger jag, inte det minsta ångerfylld.

Charlee ser på mig.

”Om vi pluggar en halvtimme till och gosar sen?”, föreslår hon.

”Deal”, säger jag.

_

**Torsdag, 11:30**

På lunchen försöker jag engagera mig i Cornelia, Hampus och Felicias samtal om helgen. De pratar om någon fest som blivit inställd och vad de ska göra istället.

”Vi kanske kan gå på bio?”, föreslår Hampus.

”Går det någon bra film då?”, undrar Felicia.

De kommer fram till att det nog trots allt inte gör det, ingen de inte sett i alla fall.

”Det är några som ska ha picknick i Trädgårdsföreningen imorgon vid fem, ni får gärna komma dit om ni vill”, säger jag.

Cornelia skiner upp och de är överens om att de gärna kommer, och börjar genast diskutera vilken mysig grej picknicks är.

”Kommer det inte bli lite kallt?”, undrar Hampus.

”Du får väl rota fram vinterjackan och ta med varm choklad”, säger Cornelia.

”Eller alkohol”, föreslår Felicia. ”Eller ännu bättre, varm choklad med vodka i. Dubbel effekt liksom."

De undrar vilka som kommer och jag börjar räkna upp de jag vet, och jag försöker att inte känna mig så besviken över att Charlee inte kommer. Hon sa det igår, innan hon gick hem. _Jag kan tyvärr inte komma på picknicken imorgon, Esther. Jag måste skjutsa mamma till sjukhuset och sedan vill jag inte lämna henne ensam_. Det är inte världens största grej. Jag fattar, men ändå. Jag hade velat ha henne där. Jag vill helst alltid ha henne vid min sida.

_

**Fredag, 18:45, Charlees POV**

Jag ser henne innan hon ser mig och jag tappar andan på samma sätt som jag gjorde första gången jag såg henne. Hon står med några som jag känner igen som hennes klasskompisar. Medan jag går fram till dem ser jag Doris stå och prata med Magnus, Edith, Amira och Nora har sett mig och vinkar glatt. Chris står och pratar med en tjej jag känner igen från min gamla årskurs. Det är egentligen alldeles för kallt för att ha picknick ute i oktober, men solen skiner i alla fall och folk har alkohol så det går nog ingen nöd på dem.

”Hej”, säger jag och glider upp bredvid Esther.

Hennes ögon strålar när hon ser att det är jag och jag kan inte förstå att jag har en sådan tur.

”Charlee!”, säger hon och kramar mig.

Jag kan aldrig få nog av hennes närhet och jag ryser när hennes läppar snuddar vid min kind.

”Det här är Charlee”, skyndar hon att säga till de andra. ”Min flickvän.”

_Min flickvän_. Jag älskar att höra henne säga det.

”Charlee, det här är Cornelia, Hampus och Felicia. Vi går i samma klass”

”Trevligt att träffas”, säger jag och sträcker fram handen.

”Vi se senare”, säger Esther och tar min hand, drar med mig en bit bort. Hon ler mot mig, som att hon inte skulle kunna sluta ens om hon försökte. ”Vad gör du här?”

”Mamma vägrade låta mig stanna hemma när hon fick höra om picknicken. Hon tyckte jag var fpnig som inte litade på att hon klarade sig själv.”

Jag himlar med ögonen.

”Och så saknade jag dig.”

Esther skrattar.

”We’re a disgusting couple”, säger hon.

”Bryr mig inte”, säger jag och kysser henne på halsen.

”Inte jag heller.”

Hennes läppar möter mina. Jag kan aldrig få nog av hennes kyssar. Jag håller hårdare om henne. Att hon trodde att sex är så avgörande att jag skulle välja bort hela henne på grund av att hon inte känner sexuell attraktion. Jag minns hur ängslig hon var när hon berättade, jag skäms över hur dåligt jag hanterade det. Jag har ingen bättre ursäkt än att jag blev så otroligt ställd. Det hade inte fallit mig in att personen jag ville ha på alla sätt och vis inte ville ha mig på samma sätt. Det hjälpte heller förstås inte att allting annat blev kaos samtidigt för mig. Esther tror kanske att hon har fått höra de stora dragen, men det är så mycket mer som jag inte vet hur jag ska berätta. Det är knappt min psykolog fått höra allt om sex, alkoholen, maten, sjukhusbesöken, en frånvarande pappa och en i perioder ännu mer frånvarande mamma.

”Vad tänker du på?”, frågar Esther.

Det där jag precis tänkte är ingenting jag bara kan säga rätt upp och ner sådär. _Du förresten Esther, det är lite mer saker du bör veta om mig…_

”Hur lycklig jag är som har dig.”

Hon ler, smeker mig över kinden.

”Tur att du bestämde dig för att hjälpa mig den där dagen på festen.”

Jag skakar på huvudet.

”Om vi inte hade träffats då hade vi gjort det förr eller senare ändå”, säger jag och drar henne närmare mig och pussar henne på kinden. ”Inte en chans att vi hade kunnat missa varandra.”

”Tror du på ödet, Charlee?”

Jag rycker på axlarna.

”Inte direkt. Men jag tror på oss två.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citat i texten:
> 
> Kapitel 2 – Veronica Maggios "Välkommen in" citeras både när Charlee sjunger och i sista meningen i kapitlet.
> 
> Kapitel 3 – "Känn ingen sorg för mig Göteborg" av Håkan Hellström spelas på festen.
> 
> Kapitel 4 – Citatet ”Ge mig arseeeenik” kommer från ovan nämnda låt av Håkan Hellström.  
> Esther reciterar delar av Karin Boyes dikt "Till en sfinx".
> 
> Kapitel 5 - Citatet ”Ey, du är inte [lesbisk] du är Straight™” är inspirerat av Silvana Imams "Svär på min mamma" där texten går ”Alltså ärligt, jag är inte straight – jag är lesbisk”.  
> Charlee sjunger delar av låten "Jag kommer" av Veronica Maggio.
> 
> Kapitel 6 – En mening ur Karin Boyes dikt "Till en sfinx" citeras.
> 
> Kapitel 7 – Citerar en mening ur Karin Boyes dikt "Önskan".
> 
> _
> 
> TACK!
> 
> Till er som läst och till er som inspirerat mig. Och då inte minst SKAM.
> 
> Jag har snart tittat på alla länders versioner av serien, har varit helt fast ända sedan det norska originalet, och såg någon på Tumblr för ett tag sedan som skrev om att vi vill ha en asexuell karaktär. Därav denna fanfic. Vill dock förtydliga att jag inte på något sätt har en fullkomlig förståelse av asexualitet eller att vara asexuell, jag har bara utgått från det jag lärt mig hittills. Därför är inte min porträttering representativ för alla asexuella personer, bara för Esther.
> 
> Jag är så tacksam för alla fanfictions som berört mig, och om denna kan beröra bara en enda person skulle det vara så fantastiskt.
> 
> ALT ER LOVE. <3


End file.
